All Over Again
by ladyoftheLights
Summary: After an accident leaving her boyfriend without any memory of her, Rose Weasley has to earn the trust of Scorpius Malfoy all over again: get him to love her like he once did and even go on second first date. Can they work through the hate he used to feel?
1. Chapter 1

Arms, strong, warm and blissfully familiar encircle me from behind. I can't stop the smile that creeps to my lips as I lean against him.  
"Hello, Rosie,"

"Hey, Scorp," I reply and turn my head to kiss him.

"Guys, get a room!" My cousin, Al, possibly the most annoying person on the Earth, but also my best friend is pretending to be sick.

"Oh grow up, Albus," I say with a roll of my eyes and wrap my own arms around Scorpius'. "When's the last time you got a date?" This earns some jeers from my friends around me and Al sticks his tongue out at me. I do it back at him: this is how mature my cousin and I are.

"Shut it, Al, they're adorable!" Albus' little sister, Lily – my other best friend says to her brother and my other friends, Clem and Jennie nod in agreement. I am lucky to have Scorpius – all the girls in Hogwarts love him. But he's mine – he's my other half and I love him with every inch of my being.

"How are you, my love?" Scorpius asks me and rests his forehead against my temple.

"I think I'm coming down with something actually," I say and sniff to prove a point. Scorpius lets go of me and steps away looking disgusted. "Hey!" I whine and give him a look. With a laugh, he wraps me back up in his arms.  
"Joking," he laughs and Clem prods me in the back.

"Rose – me and Jennie are going to the Library to finish this essay. Shall we see you later?"

"No – I'm coming," I say and smile at my girls. "Scorp." I say but my boyfriend refuses to release his iron hold on me. "Scorp, let me go, or I won't do your Charms essay in time for this afternoon's lesson,"

This makes him drop me like a hot potato.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought," I laugh. "See you later, Scorp," I say and he leans in to kiss me.

"Later, Rosie," he says softly and I link arms with Clem and Lily who links her arm with Jennie. And then we walk off in a line of four like the über cool girls we really are.

"Lily," I start and then pause. Lily turns her head and looks at me questioningly.

"Rosie?"

"I feel like I've forgotten something really important …"

"Your brain?" Clem offers. I give her a soft nudge in the ribs.

Clem has been my best friend since first year when she threw water all down me by accident – she had tripped over Jennie, but we didn't become friends with her until halfway through our second year. Clem is tall and blonde with brown eyes and a heart shaped face: she's possibly the sweetest girl I know after Lily. Jennie is of average height with long dark hair and almond shaped green eyes. She's strong minded, but also extremely soft hearted.

And then there's me: 5 foot 5 at the age of 17, wild curly red hair: the colour from my father, and the body from my mother, and big brown eyes. I'm slender, I guess. But that's only because I spent my childhood running around rural fields with my many cousins and playing Quidditch before I was actually allowed. I eat like a man.

I inherited the best of my parents' traits: my mum's mind and thirst for knowledge and my dad's humour and love of the outdoors.

I give a content sigh and Clem steals a glance at me sideways.  
"Rose Weasley, you've got a smile that could light up the world." Clem smiles herself. "And dammit, it's infectious,"  
I give a tinkling laugh. "I'm happy," I say with a light shrug.

"You're always happy, Rosie!" Jennie grins. "You're the one we all go to when we're feeling morbid,"

I don't tell them that Scorpius makes my whole day just by looking at me and smiling. I wouldn't ditch them for him at all – 'girls before guys' is the moral I live by, but Scorpius and I just fit together so perfectly.

"I'm not always happy," I say defiantly.

"You have been ever since you started dating Scorpius," Clem teases me I give her fake evils.

"Yeah, you were _such _a barrel of laughs before then," Lily inputs with heavy sarcasm.

"Leave me alone, you lot!" I say in my own defence and shake my head in despair.

I look up and see a familiar mop of red hair which is not unlike my own.

"Hey, Hugh, what's happening?" I greet my little brother Hugo who looks slightly worried by the fact that its 10 o'clock and I am grinning like an idiot.

"I was just going to ask you if Mum had sent you a letter."

I think back. "Not since last week – why?" I ask and Hugo smirks.

"I just wondered whether or not she had found out about my detention with McGonagall for bewitching the suits of armour on the third floor,"

I give a laugh. "Silly boy," I mutter. "Uncle George would be proud of you,"

"Ah, totally," Hugo grins and draws himself up proudly. "See you later Rosie," and with that he waves us goodbye.

"So what are you and Scorpius going to go when we leave school?" Clem asks and I consider this with a frown.  
"We're going to take it slow and see how everything fits in. He's going to do what he wants, and I'm going to do what I want and then we'll meet somewhere in the middle hopefully," I reply.

"Hide me," Jennie says, her cheeks suddenly draining from colour and ducks behind me. I follow her agonised gaze to see Drew, the boy who stood her up and broke her heart. I can feel the famous Weasley temper rising in my chest.

"Right." I say. I shake back my hair, draw myself up to my full height and storm up to him. He's with a bunch of his mates and they're all messing around, pushing each other and jeering at Drew as I come closer.

Drew Simons is in our year, a Ravenclaw, a beater and about six inches taller than me. That's a lot when you're my height.

"You," I snap in his face and put my hands on my hips in fury. I narrow my eyes into slits.

"What's up, Ginger?" He smirks and I narrow my eyes. He just made fun of my hair. Big mistake.

"What's up with Jennie now?" Drew says in a bored tone. He just dissed my best friend. Even bigger mistake.

"Before I rip your shiny blond hair out clump at a time," I say sweetly. "I just want you to know that if you come even 2 metres close to Jennie, ever again, I will get my boyfriend and his other friends to personally beat you up and make sure you never get to play Quidditch again,"

Drew looks at me like he can't tell whether I'm joking or not.

"Want to find out and see?" I say and Drew realises that I mean ever word I say.

"Leave me alone, Weasley," Drew mumbles and slouches off. I give a secret triumphant smile and go back to where Jennie is looking depressed. Lily has disappeared off to the library most probably and Clem is muttering reassuring things to Jennie.

"Sorted. He won't ever bother you again," I say but Jennie remains solemn.

"Why do I attract the losers? You two both have great boyfriends: Rose, you and Scorpius are practically _married_,"

"God, don't let my dad hear you say that," I mutter.

"And Clem, you and Rich are so made for each other," Jennie finishes.

"Jen, you're gorgeous. If I were a boy, I'd date you in a heartbeat," Clem says and Jennie just about manages to crack a smile. She really is one of the most gorgeous girls in Hogwarts, but there is no guy in Hogwarts who deserves her. They all just mess her around and break her heart. It's not fair.

The bell rings somewhere in the distance and everyone jumps to life.

"Hey hey," I whisper as I slip into the empty seat next to Scorpius in Transfiguration.

"I thought you'd never come," he whispers back.

"Sorry – I had to get even with Drew Simons,"  
"What did you do now,"

"Ah, nothing. He broke Jennie's heart and then mocked my hair. I just threatened him," I pull out some parchment, ink and a quill.

The lesson drags by and when the bell rings for lunch time, Scorpius takes my hand and we walk out into the busy corridor together.

"Will you have lunch with me today?" Scorpius asks me, raising his voice above the racket and I nod. I entwine my fingers with his long pale ones and rest my head against the top of his arm as we wander along the stone corridor.

"So you scared off Drew Simons, huh?" Scorpius asks, amused.

"Yep. I don't think he'll ever be coming near me again,"

"Oi, Weasley!"

I spin around to see one of Drew's friends walking towards me. "Uh oh," I mutter and I feel Scorpius tense up beside me.

"This is for being such a jumped-up weasel,"

The guy draws his hand back and I brace myself for the hit.

"If you lay one finger on my girlfriend, Hammond, I will break every bone in your body," Scorpius growls and the guy sucks in his cheeks and puts his fist down. With one last hateful look at Scorpius, he skulks off.

I reach up on tiptoe and give Scorpius a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, darling, but I can fight my own battles,"

"Yeah looks like it. What was your plan? Let him punch you and walk off with your head held high?"

"Something like that," I admit.

Scorpius rolls his eyes and pulls on my hand. "Come on, you,"

"Can I ask a stupid question?" I say thoughtfully.

"Go ahead,"

"Where are we going?"

"Lunch," Scorpius says mysteriously.

"Where?" I ask and tug on Scorpius' sleeve.

"I have a plan, don't worry!"

I simply accept the workings of his thought process and blindly follow Scorpius down to the portrait of the fruit. He tickles the pear and a handle appears. We enter the warmth of the kitchens.

"Wait here," he orders me and I linger around the portrait, watching Scorpius talk to a small house elf that hurries off and appears with a bulging canvas bag. He comes back over to me with a smile on his face. I don't question him, but let him lead me back through the portrait and eventually we come to a halt in a small, secluded courtyard.

Scorpius and I sit down on a small stone bench and he pulls out a small ring box. My breath catches in my throat and I feel my heart thumping.

Scorpius pushes back his platinum hair and opens the box. It's a small, simple silver ring. I take it out of its box and Scorpius shows me the inside of the band; engraved in light italic handwriting reads: _I will always love you_.

"It's a promise ring," he says softly and slips it onto the second finger of my left hand. "A promise that I will love you forever,"

I am speechless and for I moment I sit there in silence.

"Rose Weasley speechless: well this is a sight I thought I'd never see,"

This simple jibe is enough to bring me back. I smack him lovingly on the arm and the glint of silver in the sunlight reminds me.

"Thank you. I love you," I say and look deep into his sapphire blue eyes.

"That's all I needed to hear,"

And then he kisses me.

"Right, let's eat," I say. "I'm starving,"

"Of course you are. Here: I got you pasta," Scorpius hands me a bowl of cold pasta – my favourite.

"Thank you, Scorp," I say gratefully. I wrestle a fork off him and start to eat. I am so happy, and every time I catch a glimpse of my promise ring, I smile.

Nothing can take this boy away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Clem's boyfriend Rich is such a sweetheart.

"Hey, honey," he greets her with a kiss on the cheek and pushes his dark blond hair out of his eyes.

"Hi, Rich," Clem says with a shy smile.

"Hey, Jennie, hey, Rosie," he nods at us both.

"Hello," Jennie and I say in unison.

Rich is a Ravenclaw, he's tall and has a rugged look about him. He plays Keeper for the Quidditch team and has been dating Clem for two years.

"So it's the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin match tomorrow –" Rich starts and I groan.

"Ah, no!" I wail and they all look at me. "Sorry. Nothing. Carry on, Rich," I mumble, embarrassed.

I hate watching Quidditch games when Slytherin is playing: Scorpius is such a devil on the pitch: diving, missing bludgers by a millimetre and the likes. Every time he ends up the Hospital Wing I worry.

"Rosie? Earth to Rose Weasley," Jennie waves a hand in front of my face and I realise that I haven't been listening to a single word that my friends have been saying.

"Sorry, I was miles away," I apologise.

"We were just asking you if you were going to watch the match," Clem says and I nod.

"Yeah, I am," I say with a sigh.

We're all sat on tables in some empty Transfiguration room waiting for the bell to go for our last lesson, which for me, Clem and Jennie is Potions. I can't wait to get today over with – I've got a splitting headache and if it doesn't go off soon, I'm going to take something for it.

Jennie is swinging her legs, Clem is sat leaning against Rich and I've got my legs crossed.

"So what time is the match tomorrow, Rich?" I ask and Rich looks at me with his washed out green eyes.

"Uh, I think it starts at about 2?"

I nod.

"I'll see you in Potions, you guys," I say and jump down lightly off the table, making my way to the door. I catch sight of my promise ring and smile, feeling my heart fill up.

I see his blond hair from behind and creep up behind him.

"Hey, you," I say and he jumps slightly.

"God, Rose, are you trying to kill me?" Scorpius says with a smile and I fall into step next to him.

"Well it would be an added bonus," I tease and he acts hurt.

"You're nice," he says sarcastically.

"You didn't tell me you had a Quidditch match on tomorrow!" I say and frown slightly.

"Ah, sorry, slipped my mind,"

"I hate watching you play. You're such a show off!" I complain.

"Well don't watch me then,"

I give his arm a fond slap with the back of my hand. "Smart arse."

"Worrier,"

"If you weren't such a show off, I wouldn't _have _to worry!" I argue. Scorpius just rolls his eyes. I don't press the issue. I reach into my bag and hand him a piece of rolled up parchment. "Your essay," I say.

"Thank you, Rosie!" Scorpius says gratefully and I get a kiss on the cheek.

"Next time you're doing your own essay!" I say firmly.

Scorpius turns on his charm. "Aw, come on, Rosie, you _know_ I'm not as clever as you,"

"Then ask me for help!" I say.

"Y'know, I think my grades were better before you became immune to my charm," Scorpius mutters and I put my arms around his middle.

"Still love you," I laugh into his chest.

"Yeah, yeah," but his arms fold around me anyway.

The bells rings and I sigh. "Potions now. See you later!"

"Same time, same place?"

"Always,"

"Later, Weasley," Scorpius says with a wink.

"Later, Malfoy," I say back and with a wave, I make my way down to the dungeons.

"Detention? For dropping three tubes of Flobberworm Mucus?" Clem shrieks as soon as we are in the Entrance Hall. She throws her hands in the air in frustration. "Why, God, do we have to have such a _bitch _as a teacher?" Clem is furious.

"Shut up, Clem, people are looking," Jennie mutters.

"I don't care!" She yells. When Clem goes off on one, all you can do is just not intervene and let it pass. When you're watching form the sidelines, it's actually quite entertaining.

"It's not _my _fault if I am such a hazard to society! Maybe she should just kick me off the course! _Like I would care_!"

Is she still going on about this?

Jennie stuffs a Chocolate Frog in Clem's open mouth and the rest off her yells are subsided, giving us all peace of mind.

"That's better," Jennie says and pats Clem's head.

"Er – where were you hiding those?" I say accusingly, pointing at the Chocolate Frog in Clem's mouth, and the other one in Jennie's hand.

"Oh, want one?" Jennie reaches into the folds of her robes and pulls out another Chocolate Frog and hands it to me.

"Ta," I say and prepare tuck in. They are, after all, my favourites.

"For me? Oh you shouldn't have,"

Like a flash of lightening, Albus reaches over my shoulder and swipes the Frog out of my hand. It leaps out of his own hand and I watch it hop down the corridor and round the corner.

"Oh _good one_," I say loudly and Al just looks slightly dumbstruck.

"They've never run away from me before!" He says in his own defence.

"Loser," I mutter darkly. "I was looking forward to that,"

"It's your own fault for letting me take it!"

"Oh excuse _me_ for not having eyes in that back of my head!" I retort and just as Al opens his mouth to argue back, a pale hand is clamed over his face and my boyfriend steps into view.

"Put a sock in it, Al," Scorpius says and grins at me. "Hey, Rose,"

"Hey," I say, still glaring at my cousin.

Al bites Scorpius' hand, and said boyfriend lets go with a yell. "JESUS, Al, you animal!"

"Oh man up," Al says, wiping his mouth. He looks at me. "D'you really want to go out with a guy who can't take a simple bite to the hand, Rose?"

I give him a look. "Al. You don't have teeth, you have fangs," Al bares his teeth at me. "Anyway, why are you even here?"

"Don't sound so enthusiastic to see me," Al grumbles. I ignore him. "No reason really. Just wanted a Chocolate Frog. Oh, and Lover Boy over here –" Al jabs his thumb behind him to where Scorpius is stood with his arms casually folded. "- wanted to see you,"

"How mature," I throw at him and give Scorpius a quick kiss.

"Jennie, why is Clem looking murderous?" Al says with a perplexed look. When I follow his gaze, I see that, for once, Al is right about something.

"She got detention for breaking things in Potions," Jennie says in a hushed voice. Unfortunately for us, Clem has ears like a freaking bat.

"_It wasn't my fault_!"

"I know, Clem, I know. In fact, I think the whole of _Hogwarts_ knows it. Wanna yell a bit louder? I think there might be someone in Hogsmeade who might not have quite caught the last bit," Jennie says dryly.

"_Sassy_," Clem hisses. Jennie and I roll our eyes in unison.

It was going to be a _long _afternoon.

I tiptoe out of the Gryffindor common room silently, being extra careful not to walk into anything or knock anything over. I open the portrait door and close it softly, trying not to wake up the Fat Lady. I've no sooner gotten about halfway down the seventh floor corridor, then I remember: damn, I'd forgotten slippers _again_.

I heave a sigh and consider my options. Freeze, or get caught. Nah, I'll definitely freeze. Wait: changed my mind. Boyfriend can wait, I'm getting my slippers: I'm not catching hyperthermia on the stone floor.

Sneaking back up to the Fat Lady I see that she's gone. I briefly close my eyes in frustration. Awesome: no slippers for me.

Turning back into the direction I need to be heading for, I am on my guard, watching for fifth year prefects who would love nothing more than to turn me in.

The way up to the Astronomy tower is clear and I enter the drafty tower quietly. Scorpius is sat gazing up at the stars. He checks his watch.

I close the door with a click and he starts. Scorpius turns and grins when he sees me.

"Hey, Weasley, how's it going?"

"Hey yourself, Malfoy," I tease. "It's alright. And you?"

"I want to ask you something,"

Oh no, not again.

"Ah, go on," I sigh. I sit down next to him and he puts a warm arm around my chilly shoulders.

"I want you to meet my parents," he says tentatively.

There we go.

You know what? I give up. He's worn me down so much.

"Yeah, OK," I say and close my eyes. I am pretty tired.

"Wait what?" Scorpius says – I've caught him out: he was expecting me to refuse like I usually do.

"I will meet your parents,"

"Seriously?"

I roll my eyes behind my lids. My boyfriend can be so stupid.

"No, I'm lying," I say sarcastically. He gives me a poke. "Of course I'm being serious, _idiot_,"

"Thank you!" He gushes and kisses the top of my head. "I'm glad you agreed. They've already booked the table,"

My eyes fly open and find his in annoyance. "Scorp!"

He holds his hands up. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger! They did it, not me,"

I sigh and lean back against him.

"When do you want me?"

"Now?"

"Behave," I say with a smile.

"Well they've booked it for three weeks on Saturday,"

"Ah, good. If you lose the match against Ravenclaw tomorrow, you'll have a whole month to get over it,"

"Cheeky,"

"Right, I'm off to bed now. Night, Scorp," I kiss him and I reluctantly stand up. He catches my hand and brushes his thumb over the ring.  
"You're still wearing it," he says softly.

"Well I wasn't exactly going to throw it away was I?" I give him a look. "I'm never going to take it off," I say and look into his eyes.

"Good night, Rosie. Sleep well. I love you,"

"I love you back,"

"Aw, come on!" I complain at the portrait. The Fat Lady has her arms folded and is refusing to open up. "You can't just leave me here!"

"Actually, I can. If you can't keep to your curfew like a sixth year should be able to, then you will have to pay the price,"

I gape at her. "You are joking,"

"I most certainly am not!" The Fat Lady looks offended.

"Please!" I whine and beg.

"Fine. I'll let you in: but don't think you will be getting away with this every night, Weasley. You're parents were always out after hours," she reluctantly swings open.

"Thank you," I say quickly and basically throw myself through the portrait hole before she changes her mind.

I warm my frozen toes in front of the almost dead fire and make my way back up to my dorm with my eyes as heavy as lead.

Lying in bed with my eyes closed, I can't stop thinking about tomorrow's Quidditch match: it's stupid for me to worry. I know it is – it's not like anything bad is going to happen. Madam Pomfrey would sort out any broken bones in a heartbeat. I heave a sigh; the thought of Hogwarts' most dedicated matron comforts me. I twist the ring on my second finger and smile into the darkness. _I will always love you_. Having this ring is like having a bit of Scorpius with me all the time. I hear his voice in my head when I read those engraved words.

I roll onto my side and forget about my worries: nothing will happen tomorrow. What's the worst that could happen? Broken bones? Falling off his broom? He'll be fine. He always is.

_Shut up now, Rose._

Will do.

I think I'm losing my head.

First sign of madness? Answering back to yourself.

OK, really going to sleep now.


	3. Chapter 3

"ROSIE, WAKE UP ITS SATURDAY!"

Holy crap, there is only one person who can scream that loud at 10 o'clock in the morning.  
"Piss off, Clem," I muffle the outside world by hugging a pillow over my head.

"ROSIEEEE!" Clem shakes me violently until I give in.

"Fine! I'm up! Go bother Jennie!" I grumble at her and drag myself off to shower.

Today's the day of the match. _Breathe, Rosie, Scorpius will be fine. He is able to take care of himself._ Or so he thinks.

I pull on my jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt. I leave my damp hair down and head off to lunch with Jennie and Clem. We're all still in that 'just woken up, talk to me and die' mode. Well. Jen and I are. Clem is skipping around with an alert expression on her face.

"Do I even want to know why you're so happy?" I say tiredly.  
"I'm always a morning person," Clem says. She goes from murderous to happy-go-lucky in one sleep. She never ceases to amaze me.

"Morning, sunshine,"

"Morning, Scorp,"

A kiss on the cheek is all that's needed to brighten up my mood.

"How're you feeling about the match?" I turn round and see Scorpius in his Slytherin Quidditch jumper, black combats and all of his armour.

Scorpius runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm feeling OK. Not looking forward to being against the new Ravenclaw Seeker though," Scorp lowers his voice. "He's a second year, and _man_, he's good,"

"You're getting old," I tease and Scorpius pushes my head gently. "Good luck, Scorp, you'll be amazing. I love you,"  
"I love you back,"

I kiss him.

"And now, Slytherin versus Ravenclaw!"

The commentator's voice booms over the stadium, and we all cheer. It's the one time at Hogwarts where we are all allowed to be giddy, loud and scream ourselves hoarse. Unfortunately for our teachers, we all do that anyway.

All the Gryffindors are pressed together in one stadium and Clem, Jennie, Lily and I actually managed to get third row seats for once. I can see everything I need to see. But my boyfriend isn't hard to spot: he's the tall pale one with platinum blond hair.

They all take to the air, and I can see Rich over by the goal keeper posts. The referee throws up the Quaffle and the game begins.

"The Quaffle is in possession of the Slytherin chaser Knott, who passes to Thorpe who scores! 10 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!"

There is a huge roar of appreciation from the Slytherin side and I smile.

"Ooh, that was a nasty hit from Thorpe to the Ravenclaw Keeper, Richard Garcia –"

The rest of that sentence is then drowned out by Clem screaming at the referee. There is suddenly a ringing in my left ear. Rich has been knocked off balance by that thug of a chaser, Charles Thorpe, and although he remains on his broom and unhurt, Clem is up in arms.

"CHEATING SCUM," she shrieks.

"Clem, Rich is absolutely fine," Jennie attempts to calm her down.

"And that's the new Ravenclaw Seeker, James Palmer – look at him go! And has he seen something that Malfoy hasn't?"

It's true that Palmer is speeding for something over his side of the pitch, but Scorpius doesn't make any attempt to speed after him: he's been at this for too long. It's obvious that Palmer is faking and everyone realises at the same time I do.

"Bad luck, Palmer! Malfoy isn't falling for it!" The commenter laughs and everyone laughs with him. "Slytherin is still in the possession of the Quaffle, but – OH! Ravenclaw Chaser, Demi Roberts has taken it from Thorpe! He doesn't look too happy about that. She passes to Lucy Weasley, who passes back to Roberts and SHE SCORES! 10 POINTS TO RAVENCLAW!"

Everyone this side of the pitch erupts in a deafening cheer including me: but only because Lucy is my cousin.

"AND NOW RAVENCLAW AND SLYTHERIN ARE NECK AND NECK WITH 120 POINTS EACH: WHOEVER GETS THE SNITCH WILL WIN!"

Everyone in the stadium is getting jittery – the Snitch needs to be won to secure first place and it's been an hour. The Chasers are beginning to slack slightly and the Beaters are haphazardly hitting Bludgers everywhere.

"Has Malfoy seen the Snitch?"

Everyone wakes up and all eyes are trained on him. He's certainly concentrating extremely hard and –

"YES! IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! MALFOY IS INCHES AWAY WITH PALMER RIGHT BEHIND HIM!"

Slytherin are going mental, screaming at their Seeker and Ravenclaw are doing the same.

Everything else happens in slow motion.

The Bludger that appears out of nowhere smacks Scorpius right in the side of the head. His grip on his broom loosens and he begins to fall to the ground. I scream his name but I am helpless as he lands in a crumbled mess on the grass.

Everything is quiet.

I am frozen.

"Get Malfoy some assistance," the commentator says into his microphone and Madam Pomfrey hurries onto the pitch. The players all land to see if he's OK, but Scorpius has been put on a stretcher and is being taken inside.

It feels like I am in a dream as I turn and push my way through the Gryffindor crowd and towards the castle. I run as fast as I can up to the Hospital Wing where I burst through the doors and search for Scorpius.

"Miss Weasley, just _what _do you think you're doing?" Madam Pomfrey reprimands me firmly.

I clutch at a stitch in my side. "Is he OK? Is Scorpius OK?" I manage to splutter in between gasps of air.

"He'll be fine, now can you please –"

"ROSE!"

I turn to see Al sprinting in. He gives me a hug.

"Mr Potter!" Madam Pomfrey is getting annoyed now. "I am going to have to ask you both to leave," we make to object. "_No_ exceptions,"

"But –" I start.

"No! Now, you can both come in and see him tomorrow," she pushes us out and Al and I have the door shut on us. I raise a hand to bang the door down, but Al stops me.

"It's no use, Rose. And don't even _think_ about sneaking in here tonight. Look, I'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room at eight tomorrow morning, OK?"

I give a nod.

"He'll be fine, Rosie," Albus wraps his arms around me and I lean into my favourite cousin. I know you're not supposed to have favourites in your family: but Al is definitely mine.

"Is he OK?" Jennie and Clem find me in the common room and sit either side of me.

"I don't know. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me or Al see him, but we're going tomorrow morning,"

"Don't worry, Rose – Madam Pomfrey is probably fixing him right now," Jennie says with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah – you know what that woman's like," Clem adds.

"I'm going to bed," I say miserably and head up to my dorm.

I lie awake in my bed, unable to sleep. He'll be OK. He'll be fine. I just keep telling myself that in order to calm down.

Rolling onto my side, I hug my quilt around me and breathe in and out. It's still quite early so my dorm is empty, but I don't want to go down to dinner with everyone discussing in hushed whispers about Scorpius.

People would be coming up to me and asking about him, and I can't tell thirty people that I'm seeing him tomorrow morning: I don't have the patience for that. And I'm sure that Jennie and Clem will handle everything like the always manage to do.

"Morning, Al,"

The common room is totally silent. I've thrown on what I was wearing yesterday and my hair is in an extremely rushed and therefore messy top knot.

"M-morning, Rose," Albus yawns. I don't think this boy has ever been up this early in his entire life. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah. Come on,"

We don't talk all the way down to the Hospital Wing and when we are just outside the double doors, I feel sick to the stomach. It takes a lot, but I push open the doors and Al and I walk down the polished floor.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, he's just over there," Madam Pomfrey smiles at us. I am reassured by this and I head over to the bed where Scorpius is lying. He's awake and looking around.

"Scorp!" Al is thrilled to have his best friend back.

"Hey, Al!" Scorpius seems totally normal and relaxed. There is no obvious external damage and Madam Pomfrey has taken off the bandage that I can now see in the bin.

The boys are in an in depth conversation about what happened yesterday.

"Scorp?" I manage to choke out and cross over to him. He's giving me a blank look that I don't understand until I try to take his hand.

"Get off me, Weasley!" He yells, disgusted with me. He snatches his hand back and looks at Al. "What does she think she's doing, Al?"

Al is just about as dumbstruck as I am.

"I don't understand," I whisper.

"You disgust me, Weasley – why the hell are you even here?" The venom in his voice makes me recoil.

"What's happening here?" Madam Pomfrey has come over.

"What is _she _doing here?" Scorpius points an accusing finger at me. I feel tears prick my eyes.

No one can quite believe what's happening. I think I'm still dreaming. This can't be real – I want to wake up soon. Like, now.

I can sense that the heavy atmosphere is my cue to leave. I'm not wanted here. "I'll go," I say quietly and slip out of the Hospital Wing.

As soon as the doors have closed on me, I promptly burst into tears.

Oh, God. My boyfriend has forgotten me: he's forgotten that we are in love. He can only remember the feelings that we used to feel for each other in our first year which was pure hate. But that was so long ago. I'd almost forgotten about it myself.

"Rose …"

Arms are wrapped around me - they're not the arms that I want, but they're the next best thing: I cry harder.

"He hates me, Al," I sob and Albus rubs my back in soothing circles.

"Shush," Al hushes me and just holds me whilst I cry. "Hey – it's only the first day: he might be totally back to his old self by tomorrow!"

"But he might not,"

"We have to look on the positive side, Rosie,"

"But we also have to accept the fact that he might never be the same Scorpius. Is there anything else that he has forgotten?"

"Well he's miraculously forgotten the time that I tripped him up in the hall and broke his nose, which is great," Albus says in an effort to make me laugh, but it doesn't work. "Oh, Rose,"

"What can I do?" I mumble into Al's shoulder.

"Well, he loved you an awful lot, Rose. You can't just forget intense feelings like that,"

"Your point?"

"My point is," Al sighs. "That that love is still there – deep inside him: and no one can get it out of him apart from you,"

This is actually very intelligent coming from him.

"Madam Pomfrey told me,"

And there we go.

I pull away and wipe my eyes. "So you're saying that I just have to stick at it? Tell him things to jog his memory?"

Albus looks at me warily. "It's not going to be that easy, Rosie,"

I heave a sad sigh. "I know."

"It's going to take a lot of time: and it's going to be tough on you, so just take care of yourself,"

I nod.

"Hey – what's this?" Albus has grabbed my left hand where the ring resides on my second finger.

"A promise ring that Scorpius gave to me," I say unsteadily.

Albus drops my hand, and drops the issue.

"Rosie! How is he?"

I meet Clem's excited eyes with watery ones.

"He's forgotten everything about me: including the fact that we're in love. My boyfriend, can't remember even liking me as a _friend_," and I'm off again.

It's going to be a _very_ long week.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone said that our relationship was going to be put through its paces. But really – this is just taking the piss.

I can't even walk down a corridor without people looking at me. Everyone knows the basics of what's happened. Scorpius Malfoy can't remember Rose Weasley. Or something along those lines: I've given up trying to correct them exactly.

Every night I slip off my ring and read the engraved words over and over. It doesn't help.

Scorpius is still in the Hospital Wing, but he's coming out tomorrow. It's been three days. I actually don't see why he's still in there: he still remembers Al, everything a sixth year should know, and everything else. Apart from me. I'm the missing piece to the puzzle.

I haven't been back to the Hospital Wing since the first time I went in, but Al has convinced me to go and try again. So here I am, pacing up and down outside the doors, working up the courage to subject myself to more verbal abuse.

Here goes.

"Miss Weasley? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Madam Pomfrey looks worried and glances over to Scorpius who hasn't yet noticed my arrival.

I shake my head. "No, not really. But Al thinks if I try a bit at a time. Y'know – talking to him on his own – then it might help a bit," I shrug.

"Call me over if you need any help,"

"Sure," I walk slowly over to Scorpius' bed. "Scorpius?"

He looks up and his face twists into a sneer. "What, Weasley?"

"Hey," I sit down on a plastic seat next to him.

"Quit the small talk, Weasley, what do you want?"

"Do you remember that time on the Hogwarts Express in our first year? The first time we ever met?"

"Sure do, ginger. Hate at first sight,"

"Yeah, but –"

"What is point of this? You're just being annoying." He snaps.

"I'll go,"

"You say it like I care,"

Yeah. I should be so lucky.

"It's hopeless. The only thing he remembers about me is the hate we felt for each other!" I give a cry of frustration.

"And he didn't look like he remembered anything at all?"

"Nope,"

"It's weird: it's like – he remembers _everything_ up until he got hit in the head with that Bludger. But it's like you've just been wiped from him mind completely,"

"Yeah thanks for that, Al. Kick me when I'm down why don't you," I snap.

"Sorry,"

"I just wish I under_stood_. It's so frustrating,"

Al and I are in the Gryffindor common room and it's late at night: we shouldn't even be awake at this hour: especially not me – I have a freaking Potions test tomorrow that I haven't revised for. Why should I? I've had a lot on.

I'm doing what I do best when I'm thinking; I'm pacing the floor.

"Sit down, Rosie; you're making me exhausted just watching you,"

"I can't. I'll only jiggle my foot and I know how much it annoys you,"

"OK, keep pacing,"

We are in silence for a few minutes.

"Have you told him that he loves me?" I ask quietly.

Al looks up at me sadly. "I tried. He doesn't believe me,"

I already knew this of course: but it was worth asking him.

I sit down next to my cousin and lean against him.

"Who'd have thought that Rose Weasley would ever let another boy other than Scorpius Malfoy get this close to her," Al teases.

I hit him.

"Shut it, Albus, you're family," I say wearily.

"And you are my favourite cousin and probably my best friend,"

For someone whose head is inflated to the point of a beach ball, Albus can be very nice when you need him to be.

"So what are you going to do, Rosie?"

"I'm going to sit back, and let everything happen. If he remembers anything, it will come back to him on his own,"

Albus looks slightly startled. "So you're not going to do anything?" He asks with raised eyebrows.

"Nope. All I'm going to do is let it all happen,"

"Rose … that's going to be very hard …" Al says sceptically.

"I know: but Scorp and I got together with each other by accident. Let's see if Fate would like to recreate the past," I say strongly.

"Well good luck with that one, Roro," Al says with a wink.

"_Al_!" I hiss. "Don't call me that in public!"

"Ah, chill – no one's around," he shrugs with a boyish smile.

I give him a look, but I can't keep a straight face for the life of me.

"OK, I need to go to bed now. Night, Al," I yawn and stand up. I give a wave to my cousin and proceed to climb the stone stairs up to my dorm.

Slipping into more comfortable clothes, I crawl into bed and try to go to sleep. My eyes are as heavy as lead, but my mind is buzzing awake.

_RIIIIING. RIIIING. _

Bloody alarm clocks.

There are five simultaneous groans in my dorm as we all sleepily stir in the early morning half light.

Liz reaches out a long, toned arm and with a lot of force behind it, swipes the clock off the bedside table and onto the floor with a clang. The clock gives on last pitiful ring and then dies.

"Ah shit, don't tell me I've broken it," Liz says tiredly, sitting up in bed and pushes back her pale red hair from her face.

"Yeah, _like_ that wasn't your intention," I say sarcastically.

"_Reparo_," Clem says groggily and the alarm clock springs back together.

I sit up and see the rest of my dorm mates doing the same with their hair sticking out in all sorts of odd angles. I rake a hand through my own hair and feel my fingers catch on the knots and tangles.

Oh wonderful: another day for me to stumble through. Another day without my boy.

I watch Scorpius from across the stone courtyard as he is surrounded by a gaggle of girls. I am sitting on a stone bench with my cloak and house scarf huddled tightly around me to keep in any warmth I still possess.

Scorpius leans into one of the girls and something he whispers to her that makes her giggle and hit his arm playfully. I feel a pang of jealousy and sadness, watching Scorpius be flirty with other girls.

I haven't spoken to him for a whole week – which is a long time when you're watching your boyfriend date other girls.

His current girlfriend is Macy Starling; a Slytherin in our year. I know her and she's nice. But not nice enough to have declined Scorpius when he asked her out. So that's great!

"Rose, are you going to sit there and let your heart be broken, or are you going to do something?" Jennie demands.

"I think I'm just going to sit here and let my heart be broken, thanks," I reply miserably.

"Well, honey, I have a date tonight and Clem is going to be with Rich seeing as it's a Friday night," Jennie says carefully.

"Oh that's OK," I say as happily as I can manage. "I'll just tag along with Al or get on with some homework," I add with a smile. "I really miss him. That's all. I hoped that he would remember by himself, but it looks like that isn't going to happen without some intervention,"

"Don't do anything stupid, Rose –"

"D'you think I'm just going to give up on him?!" I start heatedly.

"Hey – don't get sassy with me, I'm trying to make sure you keep whats left of your sanity," Jennie says firmly.

"Sorry,"

"That's OK." Jennie sits next to me and there is silence for a few moments. "Right, I'm going to get ready for my date. You're coming up to the common room with me. The longer you sit there drooling over Malfoy –"

"Jennie!"

"—the more you will depress yourself. Now come on," Jennie finishes firmly, standing up and yanking me up with her by fastening her long, pale fingers around my upper arm.

"OW!" I squeal and half the students in the courtyard, including Scorpius and his new girlfriend, turn to look at me.

I ignore their stares and follow Jennie up to the seventh floor with a sour look on my face. She turns round and catches my expression.

"Stop sulking," she says in a motherly exasperation and turns back to give the Fat Lady the password.

"Make me," I mutter.

"I heard that," Jennie sings as she climbs through the portrait hole.

I flick through the newest copy of Witch Weekly whilst lying on my tummy on my four poster bed.

"How do I look?" Jennie is studying her reflection in front of the mirror.

I look up. Jennie is wearing a cute floral dress with pale blue flowers printed on the cream cotton. She's wearing a pale pink cardigan over the top of it and her dark hair is swept up into a casual top knot.

"Hot," I say and Jennie catches my eyes in the mirror and gives me a look. "You look gorgeous," I concede sensibly.

"Thank you," Jennie smoothes her dress down: it's a strappy, sweetheart neckline, cinched in at the waist and kicking out to just above her knees. "Right, I'm off. Later, Rosie," Jennie gives me a fleeting kiss on the cheek and exits the dorm.

"Have fun!" I call after her just before the door closes.

"Ta!" She calls back and I smile.

It takes me about five minutes for me to gather the energy to haul myself up off my bed and stumble down the stone stairs into the common room.

It's seven in the evening so the common room is busy with students scrambling to finish last minute essays and research papers, with first years swapping the latest Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products and playing loud games of exploding snap.

I manage to squeeze my small frame onto a sofa and waste about two hours writing an essay. My usually fluent script is spidery and all over the place because I am attempting to write this paper on my knee and it's not ending well. When I glance upwards I see that loads of people have gone up to bed seeing as it's nine in the evening. There are a few older students lingering around, but it's basically empty.

A shadow falls across my parchment that I am scribbling on.

"Rose," Al starts tentatively. "This has to stop."

I look up at him. "What?"

"This moping around after him – it has to stop." Al says firmly. "Get out a bit – and maybe even date someone,"

I simply stare at him. "Date someone." I repeat in a hollow voice.

"Yes."

"I … I don't think I can,"

"Rose, you need a life," Al tells me softly.

"I'm going to bed." I say suddenly, standing up and walking away.

"Rose –"

"Goodnight, Al."

What the hell is Al thinking? I can't go on a date! I mean, sure, my boyfriend has got another girlfriend but he has an excuse. If I went on a date with someone else, I would be technically cheating. And anyway – no one would want to go out with me.

"So what's happening with you and the Malfoy boy then, Weasley?"

I look up and see Andrew Hallam jump off the high wall and land in front of me with a boyish grin on his face. His light brown hair falls casually tousled over his eyes and he flicks it back from his face. I roll my eyes.

"Disappear, Hallam," I say with a slight smile, shouldering my bag further up my shoulder and walk on past him.

"That's no way to treat a gentleman," Andrew falls into step with me and I can't help but smile a bit more.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot that you had a sensitive side," I tease.

"Not so loud! I have a reputation to uphold, Weasley!" Andrew says with a wink.

"Whatever," I say with a laugh. "So why are you actually here?"

"Oh you know," Andrew kicks a stone and it skips off down the slightly dusty path. "Sat on the wall, saw you, jumped off said wall –"

"I get it," I cut across him.

"You never answered my question, Rose," Andrew turns to me with a lopsided grin. His Ravenclaw tie flutters slightly in the late October wind.

"Well. I hardly need to answer it, do I,"

"Are you still with him?"

I raise one eyebrow at him. "What do you think?" I say dryly.

"Good. So you'll come on a date with me this Saturday then?" Andrew says jovially.

I narrow my eyes at him. "How much did Al pay you?"

"Damn, you're good," Andrew says and then laughs when he sees my expression. "Only kidding. He just told me that you were really depressed –"

"I'll kill him." I mutter darkly.

"—and that you should get out a bit. So I volunteered to cheer you up,"

"I don't want another boyfriend," I say firmly.

Andrew holds up his hands. "Woah there, Weasley – just as friends,"

I weaken. "Well … OK," I say finally.

"Awesome! See you after lunch in the Entrance Hall tomorrow then!"

"Sure thing, Hallam,"

By now we've reached the castle and I'm going up to my dorm, and Andrew's off to the courtyard to meet some friends.

"See you Saturday then, Rose,"

"Yeah. Later, Andrew,"

Ohh, man.


	5. Chapter 5

"How was your date?" I ask as soon as Jennie waltzes into the dorm looking slightly dazed with a smile that could light up the world.

"Oh it was fabulous," Jennie grins and Liz, Clem and I laugh. "Jeremy is lovely,"

"Aw so cute!" Clem squeals. "Rich took me for a walk around the lake and we had a really nice time. What did Jeremy do for you?"

"Oh we just went wandering round the grounds and he had got some stuff from the kitchens," Jennie smiles shyly and blushes.

"I'm so happy for you, Jen!" Liz says – she's always been a sucker for romance.

"How are you doing, Rose?" Jennie asks me pointedly. Clem and Liz turn to look at me expectantly.

"I have a date this Saturday actually," I say, trying to hide my annoyance. Clem's eyes practically disappear under her side fringe.

"Who?" Liz is the first one to pounce on me – both literally and metaphorically.

"Andrew Hallam,"  
This answer is greeted by three very high pitched squeals.

"WHAT?" They chorus and dump themselves on my bed.

"Ouch, Clem, that's my foot!" I protest. "Anyway, we're just going as friends,"

"Yeah, whatever," Liz says and her and Jennie swap amused looks.

"No, I'm serious! I don't want another boyfriend."

Liz opens her mouth to retort, but Jennie digs her in the ribs to shut her up. "I'm just glad that you've got something to do this Saturday!"

I can tell that they're all hoping that something will come out of me and Andrew. But it won't. He even said we're only going as friends and he's doing it to cheer me up. It will be fun! I don't want to date someone else.

"So what are you going to wear for tomorrow?" Clem asks excitedly. I look at her blankly but Jennie is already rooting through my trunk.

"Hey!" I protest.

"_This_," Jennie breathes, ignoring my completely and pulling out a dress from the deep depths of my trunk.

There is a collective sigh around the room including me. It's a dress I had actually completely forgotten that I owned.

It's a knee length pale green garment with a slight shimmer and a square neckline. The sleeves are thick shoulder straps and it hangs in folds from the waist downwards.

"Ooh, so pretty," Clem breathes, clapping her hands together softly. Clem gets enchanted by the simplest of 'pretty'; glitter, ribbon and lace.

I stand up and swipe the dress from Jennie's grasp. "No! I'm not wearing this," I say firmly.

"Why?"

I hesitate. I don't want to admit to them that this is the very dress I wore on my first date with Scorpius and that wearing it on my first date with Andrew would seem somewhat immoral, but I do anyway.

"Oh," Clem looks disheartened but Jennie doesn't, pulling inside her own trunk and tossing me a navy blue sweater dress. It's simple but I fall in love with it immediately.

"Thank you, Jen," I say gratefully.

"You're welcome, Rose,"

I pull the navy sweater dress this way and that over my body, studying my every angle in the mirror.

"_What _are you doing, Rosie?" Jen says incredulously.

"How long have you had this dress again, Jennifer?" I say shortly.

"For about three years, you ungrateful witch. Why?" Jennie retorts.

"Because it doesn't _fit _me!" I wail. "I'm putting on so much weight!"

"Oh shut up –" Jennie jumps up from her bed and adjusts the dress so it hangs off one shoulder and she pulls it down a bit. "There."

"Thank you," I say reluctantly. I pin my hair up and leave a few unruly curls hanging around my face.

"You do look lovely," Jennie says with a maternal sigh.

I check my watch. "Right. Got to go – see you later,"

"You scrub up well, Weasley," Andrew says with a cheeky gleam in his eye.

"Same to you, Hallam," I tease back.

"Shall we go then?"

"Sure thing,"

We walk companionably down into Hogsmeade and he leads me into the Three Broomsticks.

"Oh thank God for that. I thought you were going to take me into Madam Puddifoot's for a moment there," I say with a sigh of relief. He regards me with eyes that can't quite work out whether or not I'm joking.

"Why," he says slowly. "Do you want to go to Madam Puddifoot's?"

I make a face. "God, no," I say with a laugh. "I hate that place!"

"Good, because so do I. And goodness only knows why girls want to go there,"

"I know. It's _so_ soppy in there,"

And just like that we are chatting quite happily over a warm Butterbeer in a corner on the Three Broomsticks.

"So, Rose," Andrew leans forward on the table on his forearms with a grin on his face. "Tell me about your family,"

"How much time do you have?" I reply sarcastically. "Let's move on from family. How do you actually know Al?"

"He and I work together in Potions because he sucks at it and I am very good so I help him out and in return, he helps me with my Transfiguration,"

"Well you're in luck then," I say with a smile.

"How so, Weasley?"

"If you ever fancy a change of scenery I am actually better at Transfiguration that Al,"

"Is that so?"

I take a sip of Butterbeer and nod knowingly. "I told him everything he knows,"

"Interesting. So I know where to go the next time I need help with anything," Andrew gives me a look that I don't quite understand as he drains his Butterbeer. "Shall we go?"

"I just need to buy some parchment. You can go back up to the castle if you like," I say and drain my own bottle of Butterbeer.

"No – I'll come. I need some too," Andrew says and stands up. "Shall we go?"

We leave the Three Broomsticks and head off down the cobbled street, past the colourful window displays (I have to drag Andrew away from the display at the Quidditch store) and enter the warmth of Scrivens.

Whilst I'm choosing out a few rolls of cheap parchment and Andrew is pouring over some book next to me, Scorpius and Macy Starling walk in hand in hand. I freeze. Scorpius leans in to kiss Macy. I feel my stomach drop and I suddenly feel sick.

"Rose?" Andrew peers at me. "What's wrong?" I don't answer him. I don't need to. Andrew follows my gaze. "Oh,"

"I want to leave," I say in a dry whisper. Scorpius has noticed me and is regarding me acidly.

"No way! You were here first. I know, hold my hand,"

"_What_?"

"Do it!" Staring at him incredulously, I link my fingers with Andrew's and Scorpius' blue eyes narrow.

Andrew comes right up close to me. "_What are you doing_?" I hiss.

"Trust me. I'm not going to kiss you," Andrew looks down into my eyes and though it feels slightly uncomfortable for me, Andrew is a brilliant actor. He holds our entwined hands up to his chest and lightly brushes his lips against my forehead.

It feels weird to have another boy being all close to me, kissing my forehead and holding my hand.

"He's gone," Andrew whispers.

"Hmm?" I jerk out of my daydream and look around. Sure enough, Scorpius and Macy have gone. I clear my throat and can feel my cheeks warming as I pull my hand away.

I pay for my rolls of parchment and Andrew and I leave Scrivens. As we are walking up the dusty path back up to Hogwarts, I push my arm through Andrew's.

"Thank you," I say.

"What for?"

"For pretending to be my boyfriend in front of Scorpius,"

Andrew looks down at me and gives my arm a little squeeze. "You're welcome."

"So how was _your _date, missy?" Jennie pounces on me as soon as I enter the common room.  
I recount what happened in Scrivens with Scorpius and Andrew pretending to be my boyfriend. Jennie squeals.

"Yeah, but I don't want to lead him on," I say.

"Say what?" Clem cuts across me.

"Well I still love Scorpius –"

"_Rose_!" Lily whines.

"I can't help it!" I say defensively.

"Yeah, leave off Rose, guys! She's free to love who she likes!"

I turn round. "_Thank you_, Al!" I say. I could hug him right now – he's like my personal Jesus.

"Who rattled your cage?" Lily snaps at her brother.

Al makes a face at her. "Someone's jealous," he teases. Lily flares up at once and Al looks smug at the desired effect on his sister.

"I am _not_ jealous, Albus, I am just worried about my Rose because she's _family _and although you are quite happy sauntering about with your arrogance, I want her to be _happy_," Lily's voice gets louder and higher and Al is shaking in the effort of not laughing.

"Oh leave her alone," I say to Al in exasperation. "Lils, don't let him wind you up. And I don't know why you're worried about me because I _am _happy – I'm just waiting,"

Lily makes an annoyed noise.

"Well I agree with Albus," Jennie says out of the blue.

"Wait, what?" Clem, Lily, Albus and I all say in unison and disbelief.

"Rose is free to like whoever she wants and we shouldn't stop her," Jennie continues to read the magazine in her hand, but her eyes aren't moving and her cheeks are slightly pinker.

"Lovely. Al, leave," I say promptly and point him away from where we are all conversing.

"Alright, alright," Al grumbles and wanders off, darkly shooting glance at me over his shoulder.

"Oh my God, you so fancy him," I say to Jennie and her cheeks redden still.

"No I don't," she denies unconvincingly.

"Liar," Clem chips in.

"Ugh, Jen, I thought you had _taste_," Lily says disgustedly.

"Be quiet, Lily," I say.

"No, I like Jeremy. Now leave it, all of you," Jennie says warningly, flashing her eyes at us all in turn. We shut up, all very aware of how defensive Jennie can get.

"Ah, damn it! I forgot to take this book back to the library and Madam Pince is going to have my guts for garters!" I wail and slap a hand over my mouth agonizingly. "I have to go!" I dart up to my dorm, grab '1000 Magical Fungi and Herbs' and sprint back down into the common room, fly through the hallways and arrive at the doorway of the library. I lean over and clutch a stitch in my side, heaving in rasping breaths.

"You look fit, Weasley,"

I open my screwed up eyes. "Andrew?"

"No really. It's obvious you've run all the way from Gryffindor common room. You're fit," He adds innocently. I give him a look and knead the pain in my side. I straighten up, and still panting I walk into the library. Andrew strides beside me.

"Fit, huh?" I say slyly. Andrew shrugs.

"Not bad,"

"Cheeky," I whisper with a smile as we enter the deathly silence of the library.

"I _meant _that you were physically fit,"

"Mmhmm," I say, amused and deliberately disbelieving.

I hand the book in and walk back out with Andrew still lolling next to me.

"So what are you doing now?" Andrew asks.

"Walking down the corridor," I say, but I can't keep a straight face. "Sorry – I'm going to meet my friends for dinner in the Great Hall,"

"Awesome. I'll come with you then,"

We walk down to the Great Hall together before he has to leave me to go and sit with his Ravenclaw friends. As he is about to go my opposite way when he turns his head back to me, puts a hand on my arm and kisses me on the cheek before darting off.

Some silly first and second years at my table wolf whistle and I can feel myself reddening as I squash myself in-between Clem and Jennie who are being all immature and girly.

"We _saw_ that, Miss Weasley!" Clem jiggles me in the ribs with her skinny elbow.

"Get you, Rosie!" Jennie giggles.

"Shut up, both of you! It was a _friendly_ kiss," I insist and help myself to three slices of pizza and a handful of chips. Jennie is demurely eating salad and ham slices whilst Clem digs into chicken drumsticks.

As I eat, I can't help but think about Scorpius and I feel really guilty – but I know I shouldn't. Scorpius just won't get out of my head and old memories of him and me keep playing themselves round in my head.

Walking out of the door, someone catches my arm. "Rose, we need to talk,"

"Scorpius?" I say in disbelief and joy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Um, no,"

I look into Andrew's slightly disappointed eyes which soon recover. He pulls me to one side away from the lazy spill of students who are moving slowly to their common rooms in dribs and drabs.

"Sorry – I was miles away," I say with a forced, breezy laugh.

"Yeah, I could see," Andrew says sadly. "But, I was just going to talk about us,"

"Oh sure," I say, slightly confused. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I really like you. Much more than I thought I would,"

"Andrew," I interrupt him – more fake breezy laughter – "we're just friends,"

"Sure, but I _really _like you,"

Oh no. I'm going to kill Al. It's his fault that I'm in this mess.

"Andrew … I'm not ready to be in a relationship," I have to bite my tongue extra hard to stop myself from mentioning the word 'another' before the relationship part.

"Sure, OK," Andrew is quick to recover yet again and is overly happy. "See you later, Rose,"

He leaves and I let out a groan. I turn around to bang my head against a brick wall, but see Scorpius instead.

"God," I snap. "A person can't even have a private conversation in the place."

"Why did you decline Hallam?" Scorpius asks me coldly.

"Why do you care?"

He shrugs. "I don't. I just thought you were desperate,"

I simply gape at him and by the time I have regained control of my own mind and the power in my fist, Scorpius has also walked away and I can hear him laughing as he walks up the main staircase.

I still can't find the words to express how I am feeling right now. I'd scream at him, but Scorpius would think I was crazy.

"Rose?"

"WHAT? Oh – sorry, Jennie," I say and rub my forehead. It seems everyone is hanging out in the Entrance Hall tonight. Jennie is watching me carefully.

"Rose," she says slowly and takes me by the arm, leading me gently up the marble staircase. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, "I say wearily and rub my forehead again.

"Please don't lose your mind …"

"Jennie, I'm not going crazy," I say firmly.

"Oh sure, you just screamed 'what' in my face because that's what everyone's doing right now …"

"Scorpius spoke to me,"

Jennie trips up three steps in excitement and gives a squeal of pain as she lands heavily on her shin.

"Oh don't get too excited," I sigh and heave Jennie up by her arms. "He told me I was desperate,"

"I hope you hit him," Jennie rubs her leg gingerly.

"I was sort of paralyzed,"

By now we're back up at the common room and I fold myself into a corner of the red cushioned sofa in front of the roaring fire.

Al flings himself down next to me and gives me a breezy smile, flicking his hair to the side and mussing it about with one hand.

"Hey," he says.

"What?" I reply suspiciously.

"Just saying hi to my favourite cousin," Al says with wide eyes, but I don't believe him.

"No seriously, what have you done?"

"I got a date," Al grins widely.

"Who with?" Jennie suddenly appears, casually flicking through a Transfiguration textbook. I do a bit of a double take.

"Where did you come from?" I ask, but I'm completely ignored.

"With the lovely Miss Alicia Kent," Al draws himself up proudly.

"Nice catch," I mutter. This too, is ignored.

Jennie sits down and pretends to read the book but her eyes have hardened onto one particular spot on the well-thumbed page.

"She's nice," Jennie says, pretending she doesn't care, but I know she fancies him.

"She sure is!" Al says joyfully.

"So how did it happen?" I ask.

"Say what?" Al says gormlessly, turning to me with his mouth half open.

"I mean, did you drug her, threaten her, pay her …" I reel off and Al gives me a withering look.

"Shut up, Rose," he says and I give him a 'make me' look.

"Well I think you and Alicia will get on very well," says Jennie somewhat stiffly. But I think I'm the only one who notices.

Al leans back and puts his arms over the back of the sofa and I smack him away irritably.

"Later, guys," I say.

"Shit! Sorry!"

I trip over the foot in front on me and end up sprawled on the floor. Ow, my knees.

"That's OK," I say through gritted teeth as I heave myself to my feet.

"Oh. Weasley,"

I look up and see that Scorpius' apologetic expression has hardened.

"Look, Scorpius," I say wearily. "I'm tired of this," I sigh and rub my forehead.

"I don't know what happened between us that I can't remember, but from what everyone else said, it was pretty special,"

"It was," I whisper.

Scorpius is looking at me and I can see him thinking behind his sapphire blue eyes.

I dare hope for a second.

"Do you remember this?" I ask with slight desperation creeping into my voice as I hold up my left hand.

Something clicks in Scorpius' eyes and it's like he's remembered something – he just doesn't know it yet. His expression has softened somewhat and I hold my breath. Scorpius shakes his head angrily.

"Stop playing games with my head, Weasley," he says venomously.

"Can't you just go on _one _date with me," I plead as he turns away.

_Yeah, so much for playing it cool and letting Fate work it's magic. But Fate is having a bit of a slow start. Let's give it a push._

"One date," he repeats slowly, with a frown.

"Yes. Just one date with me – I'll tell you everything and what we had and what I lost and –" Oh nice one, Rose. I scold myself internally for suddenly bursting out crying. Through the blur of my tears, I see Scorpius warily looking round and he pats me awkwardly on the shoulder.

This one gesture, this one simple touch makes me cry harder because it's the only contact I've had with him for so long.

"OK," Scorpius says.

"What?" I splutter charmingly.

"OK, I'll go on a date with you, Weasley." So he's still calling me by my last name. But his voice is something close to what it used to be – or maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part.

I can't actually string a coherent sentence together to say anything else to him so I just nod and do a bit more sobbing.

"See you tomorrow at seven in the Entrance Hall then … Rose,"

When I have pushed all the hair away from my face and all the tears out of my eyes I just see Scorpius disappear round the corner.

A date! It's a start! And it wasn't the bringing together of fate that I had imagined, but we still have a long way to go.

"I have a date,"

I drag Jennie into a corner. She looks at me with a slight frown on her face. Maybe this is because she was just about to go and talk to Jeremy.

"I thought you weren't that bothered about Andrew?"

"Well, it's not with him. It's with Scorpius,"

Jennie squeaks and I tell her what happened.

"So this is the start of something, right?" Jennie says with a huge triumphant grin on her face.

"I hope so," I sigh, but I can't help but smile myself.

"Oh, Rose; just don't get your hopes up too high, OK?"

"Yeah, I know." I sigh again and the smile slides off my lips because I know that Scorpius is dating Macy and whilst there is a part of me that wants to rip her to pieces, she deserves to be happy, I think.

"You should tell Al before he finds out from someone else and gets mad," Jen suggests and I know she's right.

"ROSE!"

Oh, God. Albus comes bursting into the common room.

"…yes?" I say timidly.

"Tell me I'm only hearing things, because I could have sworn that Hogwarts is talking about how Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley have a _date_," Al looks and sounds like my father right now, and I actually feel quite intimidated.

"I'm allowed to do what I like. And even though its none of your business, Albus, yes, I do have a date with Scorpius,"

"I just don't want to see you getting hurt, Rosie,"

"I can look after myself, you know,"

Albus looks half furious and half pitying at me. He's starting to really annoy me and although I know he's only doing this because he cares about me, but all I'd really like to do now would be to hit him.

"Stop looking so pitiful, Albus, you're not a puppy," I snap. "Anyway, you should be happy for me," I add.

"Yes, but how do you think Macy is going to react to this?"

Ah – hadn't thought about her. "Well she's going to have to deal with it. I was there first," I say brutally.

"Fine, but she's going to gouge out your eyes," Albus says.

"I'm sorry; what?" I reply with a frown.

"Macy is going to be extremely pissed when she finds out that her famous boyfriend is going out on a date with his adored ex-girlfriend. She'll probably hunt you down and kill you,"

"Well thank you for that exciting mental picture, Albus Severus," I sigh with a roll of my eyes. "Nothing like a bit of support,"


	7. Chapter 7

OK OK, Rose, _breathe_.

I take several deep breaths which catch in my throat and I try not to throw up again. I don't know why I've been so nervous. I'm going on a date with _Scorpius_, for the love of Merlin. The boy who knows more about me than my parents do – the one who I have been going out with for two years.

So why _am_ I so nervous? For him this is our first date. He knows nothing about me right now. For me, this is just another date amongst many and I know everything about him.

I study my reflection in the mirror. Behind me there is a huge heap of discarded clothes which is actually my entire trunk that has been turned upside down in my desperation to look decent.

I'm simply stood in my underwear when Clem saunters into the room with a liquorice wand hanging rather unattractively out of her mouth. She looks at me and pulls the sweet from between her lips.

"You're not going out dressed like that," she says in a tone rather uncannily like my mother. I give her a look.

"Not helping," I say flatly.

"Wear jeans or something," Clem says absentmindedly and rather unhelpfully as she bends over to root for something in her trunk.

"Clemence. It is nearly seven o'clock. I am not wearing jeans to go out to dinner in. Kindly help me or leave," I say dryly and put my hands on my hips, turning to face my mountain of uninspiring clothes.

Clem takes another bite of Liquorice Wand and munches it thoughtfully. "Well you want to bring back memories right?"

"Mm,"

"So wear that dress,"

It's all I can manage not to throttle her. "Clem, _what_ dress?"

"You know. The green one you wore on your first date with Scorp last time," she says obviously and sits gingerly on the edge of her open trunk, balancing herself carefully.

It takes a moment for it to settle in with me before I give a scream which makes Clem jump so violently that she falls into her trunk.

"Thank you!" I say happily as I haul her out. She nods and massages her lower back.

I'm feeling very self conscious as I wait anxiously in the Entrance Hall. I have taken to pacing back and forth and listening to the rhythmic clicking of my heels as the sound bounces off the stone walls and high arched ceiling.

My stomach flips when Scorpius comes into sight. The candlelight makes his hair look a darker shade of blond than it really is and it warms up his eyes.

"Hi," he says. "You look nice," Scorpius' eyes travel over my dress and there's that look again; like he can remember something but he's not quite sure what. There's a little crease that has appeared on his forehead.

"Hey," I say trying to appear calm. In my head I'm screaming; I want to kiss him and hold him and hold his hand.

"So, shall we go then?" He asks, clearly feeling uncomfortable. He offers me his arm. I take it without a second thought.

"Of course," I say with a smile that I can't help.

"So, um. There's a new place opened at the further end of Hogsmeade. You like Italian, right?" Scorpius says and he sounds slightly nervous.

"I love Italian," I say, trying not to sound like it is the most obvious thing in the world. I need to remember that he is still learning things about me.

"Great, OK,"

"So how is Macy?" I ask casually. Scorpius makes a face.

"She's alright, I guess. Nothing exciting,"

"She doesn't set your world on fire, huh?" I say.

"No."

I nod and bite back the answer that _I _used to set his world on fire.

I catch a scent of Scorpius' cologne and give a slight frown. "You've changed your cologne," I note.

"Oh. Yeah. Macy gave it to me." He makes a face. "I don't like it that much,"

"I prefer the one I gave you,"

"So do I," Scorpius says and we both look at each other with an essence of the old spark in his eyes: but then the new mist clouds the old spark the moment is gone.

There are a few minutes of silence which isn't awkward or comfortable. There are several things I could say, but I'm cutting him some slack and trying not to overwhelm him.

Luckily, it's not far to this restaurant. Hogsmeade is near empty and the weather isn't all that great so most people are rammed inside the Three Broomsticks; looking through the windows I see witches and wizards in various coloured robes stood up with pints of Butterbeer in theirs hands and laughing heartily.

The Italian place at the bottom end of Hogsmeade is a bizarre building, even by my standards. The pure white building leans precariously at a 40 degree angle with spaghetti hanging off the swinging sign.

Scorpius opens the door for me. I thank him.

"Table for two please," Scorpius says to the Italian wizard behind the counter, who nods and seats us in a round wooden table in the bay window. We are handed menus which, after close inspection, I identify as dragon skin. But I'm not going to kick off now – not even in the defence of Uncle Charlie.

"What would you like?" Scorpius asks. I look at him over the top of my menu and I hold back a grin; he's got one eyebrow raised subconsciously which is something he does when he's trying to make a decision.

"I think I'll have the pumpkin ravioli," I say and place the menu back on the polished table, watching Scorpius as his eyes skim over the choices. "How about you?"

"I might have the lasagne –" Scorpius starts. Without thinking, I open my mouth.

"You hate restaurant lasagne," I say and then immediately clamp my lips shut. Scorpius' head snaps up to meet my eyes and we stare at each other. Its one of those moments again. "You've hated it ever since my Grandma Weasley made it for you at Christmas and you fell in love with her recipe," I can't stop talking – it all seems to just be streaming out of my mouth and I can't stop the flow. "You promised yourself there and then that after that meal you would never eat another lasagne that wasn't made from her recipe ever again,"

Finally, I shut up. Scorpius looks at me with wonder. He puts his menu down and leans forward on his forearms. "Tell me more," he says softly. "Tell me about our first date,"

He doesn't need to ask twice. "You took me to the Three Broomsticks because you remembered that I'm not a lover of dressing up and going to fancy restaurants even though that was your first choice," Scorpius' eyes look like they're welling up but I don't know if it's just the candlelight. "We had a proper pub dinner and afterwards we walked up to the castle and you walked me all the way up to Gryffindor Tower even though you had to walk back down to the dungeons."

"Did we kiss?" He asks and his voice has the same softness that he always used to have when talking to me.

I laugh. "Sort of. You went in to kiss me, but missed my mouth and ended up brushing my jaw instead,"

Scorpius buries his head in his hands. "Oh God," he groans. "How did I ask you out?"

"You got Al to ask me," I tease with a straight face. Scorpius' mouth nearly hits the table. I burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! You got Al to tell me that he had left his bag in Charms. I went to get it for him and you met me there where you apologised profusely for being a complete _jerk_ to me for the past two and a half years and asked me out to dinner,"

"And you accepted!?" Scorpius asks, astounded. "Even thought I'd been awful towards you?" I nod, laughing.

"Albus always told me that you only argued with me because you liked me," I say with a smile. I clear my throat and quickly brush away the tear that has escaped. I blink my eyes several times to clear my vision.

"Tell me about something else," he says eagerly.

"Like what?" I say, with another laugh. I take a sip of water.

"May I take your order?" The Italian wizard is back with a pad bobbing in mid air next to him and a magical self writing quill.

"Pumpkin ravioli and a carbonara, please," Scorpius says politely, handing both of our menus to the wizard. "Tell me about your favourite night together,"

I think. "There are so many," I tell him truthfully. "OK," I finally decide and Scorpius and I instinctively lean in closer together. "So a few months ago in the summer you spent a week with me at the Burrow with the entire family. It was a stupidly hot day and neither of us could sleep at night, so we went out with a blanket and lay outside under the cherry blossom tree and talked all night,"

"Did you love me?" Scorpius asks quietly.

"I still do," I reply quietly. We have a moment where we seem to be leaning in closer and closer.

"Your meals!" The Italian wizard is back with our dinner. "Enjoy!"

The moment has gone _again_.

"So tell me about Macy," I say in faux cheerfulness as I pick up my fork and begin to eat.

"Do I have to?" Scorpius mumbles dejectedly.

"Why are you even dating her?" I ask, trying to keep the desperation out of my voice.

Scorpius thinks. "I don't even know. She was fine at first; and then the more time we spent together, the clingier she got and the more annoying I found her. Now she doesn't even have to say anything to me to make my blood boil,"

We both begin to eat. "Did we argue a lot?" Scorpius asks.

"Yes," I say but smile reassuringly. "But only about little things – the only big argument we ever had was over meeting your parents."

"You've never met my parents?" Scorpius frowns.

I shake my head. "Nope; your father wasn't pleased at all when he found out you were dating me. For the first year of our relationship you tried to go home as little as possible in the holidays. But then slowly he accepted it. And the night before your … _accident_, I agreed to go to dinner with you and your parents."

Scorpius is silent.

"Rose?"

I melt inside at the way he says my name. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you recently," Scorpius' eyes are sincere.

"I understand," I say.

There are a few minutes where we don't talk – we just eat in a companionable silence.

"Rose?" Scorpius asks again.

"Mm?"

His hand comes closer to my face and for one crazy moment I think he's about to cradle my jaw in his hand and kiss me.

"You've got sauce on your cheek." He wipes it off with his thumb and wipes that on his napkin. My face is on fire from where he touched me – and not only in embarrassment.

"Does Macy know that you're on a date with me?"

"A date?"

Oops.

"Yes." I say defiantly.

"Calm, Rose, I'd forgotten how defensive you are,"

"That's not funny,"

"Sorry," Scorpius says and for a moment it's like we're back to how we used to be - back and forth bickering. "She doesn't. But I'm sure she will find out somehow. Hogwarts isn't too good at hiding things."

I don't respond.

"Al said she'd gouge out my eyes." I offer.

Scorpius gives a laugh. "Not if I can help it."

Our eyes snap to each other. But then Scorpius looses the softness and familiarity and is starting to look uncomfortable. He puts down his fork and puts his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" I ask alarmed. I put a hand on his arm but he flinches. My stomach drops.

"This …" Scorpius starts sounding torn. "This was a mistake … I have a girlfriend."

I can't speak. I don't know what to do.

"No," I plead. "No it wasn't – please don't do this …I – I can't do this without you."

"_Stop_." When Scorpius looks at me his eyes are desperate. "Rose, this is too much, too fast – I – I need time to … I … I'm _sorry_."

Scorpius digs out his wallet and puts some money on the table. With a last agonized look of apology at me he stands up and just like that, he walks out.

I stand and run into the street where it has started to rain heavily. I can see him in the distance.

"_SCORPIUS_!" I scream.

But he doesn't look back.  
Not even once.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time I reach the castle, I'm soaking. My hair hangs in limp, dripping straggles over my face and I'm shivering violently with racking sobs and the cold. It's around ten in the evening and I am glad there is no one around to see me in such a state.

How could such a promising night have ended in such disaster? I don't know what to do or where to go from here.

Wearily I start to climb the marble staircase but the effort is too much and I end up sinking down onto my knees halfway up the stairs, putting my face into my hands and just _sobbing_. I feel my heart re-breaking in my chest and – oh God – it _hurts_. It hurts so fucking bad.

"Rose?" I hear someone far away call my name. "Oh God – Rose?"

I can't see through my tears and I simply cannot stop crying.

"Talk to me, Rose, what happened?"

It's Andrew. He takes my face into his hands and pushes my hair off my face. He clears the tears off my face and feels how cold I am. He's swearing under his breath as he wraps his cloak around my shaking body and pulls me into his arms.

"Who did this to you?" Andrew growls.  
"Sc….Sc…" I'm crying again but Andrew nods stiffly. He already guessed.

"Come on," Andrew attempts to stand but I cling to him like he's my life line. Andrew stoops down and cradles me in his arms and progresses to carry me up the stairs.

I finally manage to stop crying but I'm drained and exhausted. Andrew sets me down in the Prefect's Bathroom and runs a bath for me. I sit at the edge of the swimming pool sized bath and don't talk.

Andrew clears his throat and makes to leave but I grab him again and plead with my eyes. "Rose," Andrew tells me very gently. "I will be back in ten minutes. I promise." I shake my head not wanting to be left alone. "Trust me." He looks worried. "Ten."

Gently, he disentangles my fingers from his cuff sleeve and gives them a reassuring squeeze before leaving me.

I don't have the energy to take off the dress which was supposed to bring me luck tonight but I do pull at it and it tears. The sound is satisfying and I do it again, and again until there are only emerald rags in my hand – once beautiful, now a mess. Much like my relationship with Scorpius.

After tearing apart the dress, it comes off much easier and I somehow work up the effort to unclasp my bra and take off my underwear. I slide into the bath beneath the foamy cover of lavender smelling, purple bubbles. The water is slightly too hot but I don't care. Sitting in the shallow end, I clasp my knees to my chin and sit and wait for Andrew.

Andrew runs back into the bathroom and he sounds out of breath, but I don't turn to acknowledge him. I just sit.  
"I found Jennie and asked her to get you some clothes from your dorm." Andrew says and when I don't reply, he kneels at the side of the bath and uses his index finger to tip up my chin. He looks worried about me.

"Thank you." I say hoarsely.

Andrew shakes his head. "Don't thank me." He says quietly. "So what happened?"  
I shake my head. I don't want to talk about it to him, or Clem, or Jennie, or Lily or Al – especially not Al.

Andrew goes to find some towels while I half heartedly wash my hair and perform a quick drying spell on it, but due to my last of focus, the spell only half works and I have to tie my hair back to stop it from dripping in my face. I huddle under the bubbles again and wash the make up and tears from my face and when Andrew places a pile of fluffy white towels on the side, he modestly turns around to show I can get out.

I hesitate.

"No peeking." I say trying for a light hearted jibe, but my voice is flat and crackly.

Andrew gives a slight laugh.

I stand up slowly and the water sloshes all around me. I towel myself dry and put on the clothes that Jennie sent for me; leggings and a large jumper stolen from my dad.

"You can look now." I say with a sigh and drop the used towel down a chute which goes to the kitchens.

Andrew comes over to me and puts his arms around me. I don't hug him back; I simply rest my forehead on his shoulder and try to numb the aching in my heart.

"Let's get you up to bed." Andrew says gently and with one arm still around me, leads me up to Gryffindor Tower.  
He drops me off outside the Portrait of the Fat Lady. "Sleep well, Rose." Andrew murmurs and softly kisses me on my forehead.

"Thank you for helping me." I whisper.

"Don't mention it, Weasley." He says with a half smile.

"Night," I sigh and turn to the Fat Lady. "Draconis," I mutter and she swings open.

"Good night, Rose."

I don't go straight up to bed in case Jennie or Clem or Liz are still awake and ready to ambush me. Instead, I curl up on the squashy red sofa in front of the dying fire and think deeply. I don't want to have to go into the Great Hall tomorrow and risk seeing Scorpius with Macy.

In fact, I don't think I ever want to leave Gryffindor Tower again.

I'm beginning to doze off when I realise that even though I'm avoiding the girls in my dorm, I should really be avoiding Albus who could walk in here any second and ambush me about tonight. Seeing as Albus is the one I'm more scared of right now, I decide to sneak upstairs to bed.

I try and be as quiet as I can getting into bed, but as soon as my head is on the pillow, Jennie lights the candle next to her bed. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Rose?" She whispers across the room. I ignore her and silently beg her to go to sleep before she wakes anyone else up. "Rose … I know you're awake and if you want to talk to me, just say." Jennie waits but even the thought of talking about it makes tears well up behind closed eyes. "OK." Jennie sighs finally. "Goodnight, Rosie." She blows out her candle and I hear her rustle her covers.

I can't hold it back any longer; I stuff a corner of the pillow into my mouth and try to cry as quietly as I can. Something lands at the end of my bed and an hour later when I've cried myself to exhaustion and dehydration, I find a chocolate frog at the foot of my bed that Jennie had thrown from her emergency stash.

I consider going for a cuddle but the events take their toll on me and before I know it, I'm fast asleep.

I'm awake before everyone else with a banging headache from dehydration. It's seven in the morning on a Saturday and I'm still exhausted but I force myself to get up and get a long drink of water from the bathroom. I'm still wearing the clothes Jennie sent me from last night so I slip on some flat shoes and go for an early morning walk around the castle to clear my head and stop me from moping in bed all day.

I know that sooner or later I am going to have to tell Al and Jennie and Clem and probably Andrew everything that happened, but for now, I want to try and forget about it.

_Andrew_.

The memories of how well and tenderly he treated me last night come rushing back with a pang in my already damaged heart. _He carried me up three floors, stayed with me, and walked me to Gryffindor Tower to make sure I was okay without demanding that I tell him what happened even though I was a mess._

I feel like I need to find some way to pay him back for this. After all, he did help me out when we bumped into Scorpius and Macy in Scrviens.

And even when I blew him off totally for Scorpius, Andrew still came to pick up the pieces last night.

I head off to the library and find a desk in the more secluded part where I find some ink and parchment. I try to write a letter but I can't think of the words to say. Instead I end up binning all of my lame starts, and when I distantly hear the clock strike 8, I decide to move somewhere else. Because if there's one thing I'm known for, it's hiding in the library when I'm upset.

I manage to haul myself out of the library and I think I've gotten away with it when I come face to face with – whom other – than Andrew himself.

"I thought I'd find you here."

_God-freaking-dammit._

"What are you doing here so early?" I ask stupidly and flatly.

Andrew gestures down at himself. "Quidditch practise." He explains and stifles a yawn. "Our captain has been drilling us since six and I'm knackered but I wanted to find you. How are you?"

I shrug. "I don't know." I say truthfully.

"You were in a state last night, Rose," Andrew says seriously. "You scared me. You always seem so composed and calm and in control – but to see you like that –" he breaks off suddenly and shakes his head.

"I don't think I can ever face him again." I say simply. Andrew doesn't know what to say so he just looks at me sympathetically.

"Are you coming for breakfast?" He asks.

"I'm not hungry."  
"You should eat something." Andrew insists. "Have you spoken to Albus or any of your friends?"

I shake my head. "I haven't seen them." That's not technically a lie.

"Can I escort you anywhere?" He asks.

"I don't … really have anywhere to go." I admit sadly.

"Yes you do." Andrew says firmly and takes my hand. "Come on, Weasley, pull yourself together, you have a reputation to uphold."

I allow him to blindly lead me though several passages, not paying any attention, until we end up at the doors of the Great Hall. I look at him in horror.

"I can't do this." I insist desperately.  
"You can." Andrew insists. Go in there with your head held high.

"I can't."

"You _can_, Rose. I promise you."

"Andrew –"

But he won't listen or allow me escape his vicelike grip on my hand. "_Andrew_," I plead again and I feel like I'm about to cry as he marches me straight into the Great Hall, which is, to my relief, not as busy as I had feared.

Clem and Jennie are already at Gryffindor table – no Albus though, thank Merlin. Andrew drags me other to my friends and with a squeeze of my hand and a cheeky grin, lopes over to his own house table.

My friends seat me in between them and immediately begin to fuss over me; hugging and clucking and piling my plate with food that I know I don't have the stomach to eat. They ask me about the night and note my red eyes and my ashen face and uncombed hair. They tell me they're worried and ready to kick ass if needs be.

So I take a deep breath and try to tell them the whole story without crying.

I obviously fail and by the time Albus gets here and sees me in tears, he's furious with his best friend. Al isn't as frightening about it as I thought and doesn't even say "I told you so" once.

They all look sadly at me and no one quite knows what to say.

Until Scorpius and Macy walk in and the glint of silver on her left hand makes my stomach drop and I think I'm going to be sick.

He's given her a promise ring.

He's given her a promise ring exactly like mine.

The rooms spins and I turn my head in just enough time as not to throw up all over Jennie.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I just want to say a massive thank you to all of you who read this fic, review, follow, and favourite - it means the world to me that there are people who enjoy reading what I take the time to write! _

I'm not away of much going on apart from the burning at the back of my throat. I'm in the Hospital Wing and the only person here is Albus. Family only, apparently.

"Hey Al," I croak as he sits patiently on the iron chair.

"Are you alright, Rosie?" He asks and I sigh. I don't bother lying. I feel betrayed and defeated and I don't have a game plan anymore.

I assumed it was all going to be so simple; go on a second first date, have a second first kiss and slowly build up from there. But _he_ went and got cold feet and the next thing I know, _she_ is walking round with a ring identical to mine.

What do I do?

"Lily said she'd come after her detention," Al says. "And James and everyone send love."

"I threw up, Al, I'm not dying." I remind him.

"I know," he shrugs. "But we all appreciate that it's not easy at all what you're having to put up with from Scorpius."

I inadvertently wince at the name.

"I want you to do something for me," I say and look down at the ring on my hand with a lump in my throat.

"Sure, Rose, anything." Albus says, eager to help.

I slide the ring off my finger for the first time since it was given to me and try to hand it to Albus. He shakes his head and takes a step back from me. "Please. Just look after it – I … I can't keep looking at it and reading the words. It's killing me, Al, _please_."

My cousin hesitates before taking the ring from between my shaking fingers and putting it in his pocket.

"Thank you." I say quietly.

Madam Pomfrey discharges me after giving me a potion to help calm my stomach and my mind. Albus walks me to Gryffindor Tower in silence. We're both absorbed in our own thoughts. As soon as we reach the common room, I collect my school bag from my dorm and get Al's attention – he's absolutely destroying Hugo in Wizard Chess.

"Al, I'm gonna finish up some stuff in the library," I say.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Albus asks looking at me with concern in his green eyes.

I try for a reassuring smile and probably miss. "Yeah. Look, I'll see you for lunch or dinner or something, okay?" I give Albus a hug. "Thanks for looking after me, Potter."

"Anytime, Weasley."

I turn on my heel and head through the portrait hole, down the corridor and find a secret passage behind a statue which takes me to the fourth floor.

My fingers feel strange without the ring on and my hand looks oddly bare. But I'm glad that I don't have it anymore. The temptation was always too much to slide off the ring and read the words.

_I will always love you_.

Well, apparently not. Not for the time being anyway.

I'm so sick of everyone treating me like a delinquent. I walk into classes that Scorpius is in and the room hushes and everyone's eyes are fixed on me until I sit down.

I know I've been feeling sorry for myself, but my cousins and my friends have been tiptoeing around me too much.

As soon as I enter the library, a familiar voice comes from behind me.

"Well, well, well,"

I turn around to see Andrew.

"Oh hey," I say.

"You're not going to throw up all over me, are you?" He asks with an innocent gleam in his eye.

"Urgh you suck," I roll my eyes. "That's not funny."

"Sorry." Andrew amends. "So what's up?"

Andrew seats himself at the nearest table and I sit opposite him. "Not a lot." I admit. "My cousins are kinda … smothering me."

I feel mean saying that about Albus and everyone. But I need some time with someone who won't treat me like glass.

"I know what you mean. You know they only care about you, right?" Andrew says.

"I know." I sigh.

"So how come you were so ill this morning?" Andrew asks. I think he can tell it wasn't just something I ate. "Was it about Scorpius?"

I nod.

"Was there anything else in particular?" Andrew presses.

I hesitate. And shake my head.

He can tell I'm lying but he doesn't say anything else. It's personal – and I don't feel like talking about it or telling Andrew.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Andrew asks me.

"I have really got to do some work." I say apologetically. "With everything that's been going on, I'm seriously behind on my school work. The Rose Weasley reputation for school swot is slipping and I'm not sure my parents would be too impressed."

"Alright," Andrew says, looking and sounding slightly disappointed. "I'll see you later."

I try for a smile. "Yeah, okay."

When Andrew leaves I shake myself out of the stupor I've been in since last night. With some effort, I get out all of my books and spread them on the table. I pull out a fresh pad of parchment and ink and a quill.

I take a motivational breath and begin to write a list of everything I need to do.

_Potions essay x2_

_Charms notes, pages 345-359_

_Transfiguration essay_

_Notes on caring for Hippogriffs_

_Write up notes borrowed from Al_

_Diagram for Divination_

Looking at the amount I need to do, I start to sort my textbooks and notes into piles and go through the list with numbers of what I'm going to do first. I decide to do the quicker stuff first; Divination, writing up Al's notes and the Hippogriff notes.

After that I feel exhausted, but I force myself into ploughing through the two potions essays that I'm behind on so I can hand them in later.

The Charm's notes are slightly dull and I know I'm not taking anything in as I mechanically write. My brain wanders as I do the notes without even really thinking about it. I think about Andrew and wonder if I'm leading him on and if it matters that much. I think about Maci and Scorpius and the ring.

Three hours later, and the last thing I need to do is my transfiguration essay. With slight madness and dwindling sanity, I throw myself into the transfiguration essay. It's terrible, and I know it, but at least it will be done.

At long last, four hours later, I am truly finished. I can't believe I've managed to do it all in one sitting but it was nice to have a distraction from … the issue at hand.

Packing away my stuff, I decide to go on a little trip around Hogwarts to hand in my homework that I've spent the last several hours catching up on.

I only manage to hand in Charms and Transfiguration when I'm ambushed.

"Rosie, where the hell have you been?!"

"Oh," I say weakly, looking at the faces of Lily, Jennie, and Clem, all looking slightly pissed off. "Hey guys."

"Yeah, hey yourself, Rose, we've been _worried_." Clem demands.

"Where have you been?" Jennie asks.

"Just catching up in the library." I tell them truthfully.

"Yeah – Andrew said," Lily offers with a gleam in her eye.

"_Andrew_?" Clem cottons on. "I thought you said you didn't want anything to do with him?"

"I don't!" I insist as the three of them drag me in the direction of Gryffindor Tower rather forcefully. "He's just been a very good friend."

"Uh huh," says Jennie thoughtfully. "Maybe it's a good thing to take your mind off –"

My three friends swap looks. "To take your mind off _him_."

Oh right. So now they daren't say his name in front of me.

"Scorpius, you mean." I say.

They give me a look of pity.

"Come on, I've got chocolate frogs in the dorm," Jennie swiftly changes the subject and Clem goes off on another rant about Potions class.

I zone out of the whole conversation until we're back in the common room and Al is on the sofa swapping saliva for everyone to see with a girl I don't recognise. They've kind of melting into each other. It's rather horrifying actually.

A group of first years are gaping at them with wide eyes so I catch their attention.

"And that, kids, is how _not_ to kiss."

Lily and Clem laugh but Jennie has gone a weird shade of white.

"I've just realised I've …" Jennie trails off and suddenly vanishes back thought the portrait hole.

Me and Clem look at each other. "I'll go and check on her." Clem volunteers. "You extract your cousin from Felicity Goodwin."

"Oh _that's_ who it is," I realise. "Okay, plan."

Lily wanders off to her friends in her year and I go and sit beside Al and Felicity, neither of whom have realised I'm there.

I clear my throat. "Uh … Al?" I ask.

There's a noise like a plunger and my cousin turns to look at me, his lips and most of his face glisten in the fire light. I try not to vomit for the second time today.

"Can I, uh, have a word?" I say. "In private." I add throwing a hard look at Felicity who with one last kiss on Al's mouth, sidles over to her friends who look about as nauseated with that display as I feel.

"How are you, Rosie?" Albus asks. I hand him his notes.

"Yeah fine." I wave off. "So, you know Jennie?" I start lamely.

"I've noticed her," Al says sarcastically.

"Well she's really pretty and everything –"

"Spit it out, Rose."

"And since you suck at picking good dates, Jennie would probably like one with you."

Albus looks slightly taken a back but soon recovers.

"Don't be daft." He says in a strange voice and walks over to Felicity to start snogging each other's faces off again.

I leave the common room and I'm heading off towards the dungeons to hand in my two Potions essays to Professor Slughorn when a hand catches a hold of mine and I look into the blue eyes of Andrew.

"What are you –?"

Andrew pulls me into a dark alcove and I try to leave but he holds me tight.

"Rose, I need to talk to you,"

"And you couldn't do it somewhere _less_ suspicious?" I hiss back. But there's a part of me that wants to be wanted.

"I don't know how to tell you …"

He trails off and looks straight at me. I don't look away.

He starts to slowly move towards me.

What am I doing I have about two seconds to turn my cheek.

So why am I not discouraging him?

Is this cheating?

What do I do, oh Merlin, what do I do?

Andrew's lips are mere millimetres from mine and I can feel his heat radiating onto me. He kisses me softly once, hardly at all – brushing his lips against mine. I close my eyes.

_No, no, no, no, no._

Andrew kisses me again.

_Yes_.

This time, I pull him towards me and as soon as our lips meet again we're kissing desperately and hard, as if we're the only thing each other has ever wanted in our lives. I have one hand intertwined in his hair and the other clutching the front of his shirt. Andrew has his hands gripping my hip and the nape of my neck.

Oh, Merlin, this feels so dreadfully good and I can't stop.

I just need to be needed and want to be wanted. I've been starved and, God – I'm just so _lonely_.

Andrew presses me against the wall and his body full up against mine but it's not enough. I'm clinging to him desperately and our tongues intertwine feverishly and messily but we're too lustful to care.

My mind has just gone blank and he is my every sense. I want.

When Andrew pulls away he presses his forehead to mine and squeezes his eyes shut with a deep frown. I feel his fingers digging into me and I kiss him again. We give in to each other and his lips trail down my neck before pulling away all together.

"Rose, I'm sorry."

"No … no," I say shaking my head. "I …" I step towards him.

"God," he breathes heavily. "You're so beautiful. I'm sorry – I shouldn't have done that."

"_Why_?" I insist and Andrew looks tortured.

"Because … you're vulnerable," he says eventually.

I don't know what to say.

"Rose, come back to me when you're in a better place. I'm so sorry."

Andrew kisses me on the forehead and leaves.

Why do I keep getting walked out on.


	10. Chapter 10

Once again I've been abandoned by a boy. I can still taste Andrew on my lips and I feel lonely and sad now he's not here. For a few minutes I stand on my own in the darkness of the alcove to process what just happened.

In the end, I pull myself together and try to push it to the back of my mind. I know I need to hand in these bloody essays by the end of the day and I'm determined not to let anything else distract me.

_Dammit, Rose_. I scold myself. _You don't need more drama_.

I set off down to the dungeons in a slight daze. I'm not exactly sure how I feel. Numb, I guess. I wonder if I'm going to tell Lily or Clem or Jennie or Albus. Probably not Al. Andrew has a fairly promising career in Quidditch and it would be a shame for Albus to have to take that away from him.

As I enter the cold depths of the dungeons, I am suddenly gripped with the fearful notion that I might bump into Scorpius. I feel sick and on edge as my eyes dart around everywhere; every shadow, every noise, every corner.

Handing my essays in, Slughorn nods once – obviously knowing my situation. "Keep on top of it all, Rose," is the only thing Professor Slughorn says to me. "Don't loose that clever little head of yours over a boy." He adds with a wink before closing his office door.

I know I'm a favourite of Slughorn's; it's a mixture of my family and natural ability in Potions which _definitely_ doesn't come from my father.

I've almost made it through the stone corridor which glows a ghostly green from the lake when a hand grabs mine.

I gasp and make to scream when I spin round.

"_Scorpius_," I splutter and then get angry. "_Get off me_."

I wrench my hand from his grip.

His eyes look tortured. "Rose, we need to talk." He says grimly.

"Oh," I say bitterly. "_Now_ you want to talk."

"Please – come with me."

I wordlessly follow him through a smaller corridor into a small disused Potions classroom. It's a small and stuffy room with old broken desks pushed against the walls and a pile of cauldrons are stacked sloppily in the corner.

I'm suddenly self conscious and my arms feel awkward. Goddamn what do normal people do with their hands? I fold my arms to give myself something to do.

Scorpius clears his throat.

"So … what?" I say finally.

"My parents got in contact yesterday morning." A frown has appeared on his brow and I long to smooth it with my finger. "They, uh," Scorpius lifts a hand to his forehead to knead his temples. "Reminded me of a dinner reservation this Saturday."

I freeze all over.

"You can't expect me to do that _now_," I say incredulously.

The look on Scorpius' face tells me he does.

"No way." I say defiantly. "No, fucking, way."

"Rose, please." Scorpius begs. "They … they … they don't know how bad my accident was. I know its fucking brash of me to ask you but – please."

I don't know what to say. I gape for a minute.

"No." I tell him and walk out.

Scorpius looks surprised, but I'm more surprised – I just turned down an excuse to have to pretend to be his date.

Why?

Because it would be pretending and I want it to be real.

But then I start actually thinking: if Scorpius hated me so much and found it hard to believe we had been dating for the past 2 years, then why didn't he just tell his parents we were no longer dating and he was bringing Macy to the dinner instead?

He would know that his parents would probably prefer him to be dating Macy anyway…

Is it possible that Scorpius is just as hopeful as I am?

I haven't realised that I've stopped dead in my tracks and I slowly turn around to look at Scorpius.

"I'm so sorry about the other night, Rose. I really am." He whispers raggedly. Merlin knows how much I want to kiss him right now.

"I don't know what to think anymore." I say flatly and turn to leave again.

"You're not wearing the ring anymore." He says suddenly. "Why?"

I sigh and don't turn to face him. I can't.

"Things loose their meaning when you go and do exactly the same to someone else." I tell him.

"Rose, this is ridiculous, look at me –" Scorpius stands in front of me, forcing me to look into those sapphire eyes. "What on Earth are you on about?"

"You gave Macy an identical ring, _Malfoy_," I seethe at him playing stupid.

Scorpius looks confused. "No, I didn't." He insists.

I resist the urge to scream. "Then where did that ring come from on her hand the other day?" I yell at him. He blinks.

"Her parents." Scorpius says calmly.

I breathe heavily. "_What_."

Scorpius sighs and tries to make me sit down but I'm too frustrated.

"It was her birthday 2 weeks ago but her parents had been away so the present got here late." Scorpius explains patiently and honestly.

Now I'm the one rubbing my temples.

"Are you okay?" He sounds genuinely concerned.

"No …" I say slowly. "Andrew just kissed me and left me suddenly, then I get ambushed by you asked me to go to a dinner reservation to _pretend_ that _nothing_ is wrong with us and now –"

"Andrew kissed you?" Scorpius looks like I've just slapped him in the face.

"Oh what do you care?" I snap. "It's not like you cared when you left me in Hogsmeade for me to walk all the way back to the Castle on my own in the pouring rain. Andrew was the one who helped me, and dried my tears, and made sure I was okay, while **you**__ran off back to your _girlfriend_."

I just can't seem to stop talking. Everything that I've been repressing has just tumbled out in front of the worst person.

"I don't know what you see in me." Scorpius turns his head.

I don't say anything. I'm breathing heavily and I'm suddenly scared that I've either really angered him or really upset him.

"I'm not expecting you to come to dinner. Not after the way I've treated you. It's frustrated to only remember sparks of things – certain clothes you wear, the smell of your perfume and the way you laugh and how I used to be able to do that. But I don't know anymore. It's like there's this door in my head and behind it is everything I used to be – everything _we_ used to be. But it's locked and I don't have the right key."

"Just tell me how you find it so easy to date Macy." I whisper.

"It's not." Scorpius admits. "But it takes my mind off you."

I bite my tongue hard to stop myself from crying.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._ I desperately beg myself and blink tears away furiously.

"Alright." I say unsteadily. Scorpius looks stunned. "I'll do it. I'll pretend that nothing is different for your parents on Saturday."

"Are you sure?" Scorpius looks uneasy.

I nod.

"I appreciate this."

I nod again and this time, I leave the room without looking back. "Rose." I hear from behind me. I carry on walking down the corridor. "Please don't ever call me Malfoy again."

As soon as I'm round the corner and up the stairs into the Entrance Hall, I can't stop the tears that cascade silently down my face.

"Jen, can I talk to you?"

Jennie looks up from her essay and her eyes are glazed over with concentration and take a moment to clear. "Mm?"

I sit down opposite her at the window table in Gryffindor common room. With it being a Sunday, most people are either in the library or holed up in common rooms doing last minute homework for the week.

"Scorpius asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend on Saturday to go to dinner with his parents." Jennie's jaw practically hits the table. "The night before the accident I finally agreed to meet them, but they sent him an owl reminding him of the reservation, and he's just told me ne never told his parents that he's actually dating Macy and sort of hates me right now."

"_What_."

"But I don't get why he wouldn't tell them?"

"Because he still loves you, Rose!"

"Wants to love me." I remind her.

"Whatever – this is good!" Jennie is excited and her eyes are bright.

I shrug. "After the other night … I'm not going to get too excited." I say weakly. "It's much less further to fall that way."

Jennie looks sympathetic and rests a hand on mine. "It'll work out okay."

"Also, Andrew kissed me."

"_Rose_."

With a deep breath I relay the whole story and afterwards, Jennie shakes her head.

"Have fun cleaning all that up." She says.

"Yeah thanks," I roll my eyes. "Hey, I asked Al to ask you out."  
"I hate you."

"No you don't." I say immediately watching her blush furiously. "He doesn't believe me though, so you're going to have to make it clear to him –"

"No seriously, I really hate you." Jennie insists.

"Whatever."

We both look at each other and Jennie is the first to crack with a smile she tries to suppress. "Ugh, Rose Weasley." Is all she says before going back to her homework.

I get up to leave her to it and flop on the sofa, lying on my back.

"Rose, is it true you've agreed to go to dinner with Scorpius' parents?"

"Oh hey, Albus," I say wearily. "And yes."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Albus asks me unsurely.

"Nope." I admit. "But he really needed this. Anyway, I'm going to grab some lunch, see you later."  
And with that I escape from yet another lecture about Scorpius from my cousin. I know that Albus is only trying to look after me but it's ever so slightly annoying.

As I slowly slump down to the Great Hall, I try to keep a look out for Andrew. I'm torn between avoiding him and demanding an explanation.

When I enter the Great Hall, I'm hailed by Clem and Lily who are stuffing their faces with pizza. I settle myself next to Clem and opposite Lily. The hall is always more or less empty on Sunday lunchtimes; people either have massive breakfasts, sleep in really late, go to Hogsmeade or just don't bother at all.

"How you doing, Rosie?" Clem asks before shovelling another load of food into her mouth. I look at her body enviously. _Skinny bitch_, I think.

"Oh you know." I flounder for the end of my sentence and they both look at me expectantly. "Nothing out of the ordinary." I lie. I'm too exhausted to tell them everything.

"So is it not true that you and Andrew were seen coming out of the same kissing corner then?" Lily looks far too excited about this.

I open my mouth to lie but the fact I'm blushing betrays me and my friend squeal.

"Shut up!" I hiss desperately. "Look, there's nothing going on, and besides –" I go on to tell them about Scorpius and Saturday and they're both annoyingly jovial about it.

"What happened to that green dress?" Clem enquires. "You should wear that again."

"That would be difficult." I admit to them. "I ripped it."

"You did _what_!?" They both say in unison.

"I ripped it all." I repeat simply. "After the other night I didn't have the energy to take it off properly and I needed an outlet and ripping it felt fitting."

"Ugh, _Rose_," Clem complains. "That dress was so pretty."

I shrug. I vaguely remember throwing it down the chute with the towel so the probability of it still being some where in the castle is fairly high. Maybe I should look into it?

"Anyway." I shake myself out of my daydream. "I want a new dress to make new memories. There's no point in trying to relive the past, we can only go up from here."

I definitely sound a lot more definite than I feel.

"So when can we go shopping then? Today? Great idea," Clem decides for me and I don't bother replying because she's already set her mind on it.

"Whatever," I mutter and help myself to pizza and salad.

A hand taps me on the shoulder and when I turn my head, it's Andrew.

"Oh." I say. "Hi."

Andrew looks highly uncomfortable and extremely apologetic. "Can we talk?" I look longingly at my pizza and nod.

"It's alright, I'll sit here." Andrew seats himself next to me. I glance over to Lily and Clem who are shamelessly staring at us.

"I'll see you two in the common room in an hour, okay?" I say meaningfully, flashing my eyes at them.

They get the hint. "Sure, later guys." They jump up and head out.

The atmosphere and tension between me and Andrew is unbearable.

"I'm so sorry for last night, Rose." Andrew puts his head in his hands. "I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have taken advantage like that."

I flail for words. "I enjoyed it." I admit quietly. "I shouldn't, but I did."

Andrew shakes his head sadly. "No. You think you enjoyed it. But let's face it, Rose; you and I both know you wanted it to be Scorpius the whole time."

I keep quiet. I'm a dreadful liar and it would be cruel.

"Andrew –" I start but he cuts me off.

"Please don't. I'm beating myself up about it. I really, really like you, Rose, but I can't move in on you knowing how you were with Scorpius. I hope it works out between you both."

I pause. "No you don't." I say quietly.

Andrew gives a bitter laugh. "Well, true." He admits sadly. He tries for a cocky smile which doesn't meet his eyes. "Until the next time you need saving, Weasley."

"Yeah. See you round, Knight Hallam." I tease weakly.

With an empty smile he gives my hand a squeeze and leaves the table. I watch him walk back to Ravenclaw table with slumped shoulders and I can't help but feel a slight heartbreak.

But it's only because Andrew had numbed the original pain for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

"This one?" Clem holds up a sparkly blue, knee length dress with a low cut front.

I make a face. With a frustrated sigh, Clem hangs the dress back up.

"You are so frustrating, Weasley." She huffs.

I roll my eyes and shuffle through another rack.

"What exactly is it that you're looking for?" Clem asks trying to be patient.

"I don't know," I admit with a sigh. "I think it's fairly formal so nothing inappropriate or too casual? I don't _know_."

"Alright." Clem shakes out her hair. "Alright let's start from scratch: your hair is red, your eyes are brown and you've got porcelain skin."

Clem begins to sort through the racks at the opposite end of the shop and I sort of leave her to it. When she's got an idea in her head its best to let her run her course so I wait patiently.

Clem and I are in a dress shop in Hogsmeade tucked away in one of the backstreets. It's a pretty little place, and fairly cheap which is always good.

"Oh, _Rosie_!" Clem squeals and I hurry over to her. She's holding up a floor length dress of green satin which hangs delicately, shimmering in the poor light of the shop.

"I like it." I say grinning.

"Try it on!" Clem urges and shoves me behind a curtain, passing me the dress over the top.

In a few minutes I've zipped up the dress at the side.

I step out and Clem gasps. I look at myself in the mirror and almost don't recognise myself. The fabric hangs and clings perfectly over my curves and the v neck front isn't too low. The sleeves are capped and the bottom of the dress is edged in green beading, with more beading on the sleeves and the edge of the v neck.

"Rose, it's beautiful."

I smile. It really is a beautiful dress. "Clem, look at the tag." I say. "I daren't."

Clem fumbles with the price label at the back of the dress. "10 galleons." Clem says.

I sigh. "Fabulous." I say. "Bit pricey but I don't even care."

"It could be so much worse," Clem reasons.

"True," I admit.

I go back behind the curtain to reluctantly take off the dress, hang it up and yank on my skinny jeans and Weird Sisters band t-shirt from the concert Lily and I went to three years ago.

I pay for the dress and feeling light hearted and somewhat looking forward to Saturday, Clem and I make our way back up to the castle, linking arms and plotting for a way to make Albus ask Jennie out.

When we get back to the castle it's dinner time. We show Jennie the dress and put it in my trunk before going down to the Great Hall and piling our plate with typical Sunday roast dinner. I'm pretty hungry after not having had much of an appetite of recent.

Al sits opposite me. "So this Saturday, huh, Rose?" He says meaningfully.

Lily gives her brother a shove. "Oh leave her alone, Albus." She orders him firmly and he drops the subject but gives me a look telling me that he's not quite done with me yet.

"How did things work out with Alicia Kent then?" I ask to change the subject. "I saw you eating Felicity Goodwin alive yesterday."

Jennie suddenly goes very quiet. Albus' eyes flick in her direction and then back to me.

"I'm, uh," he clears his throat. "Not actually going out with anyone at the moment."

Lily and I almost choke on our roast potatoes.

"Bloody hell, Al," Lily gasps. "At least warn us before you go and drop something like that on us."  
Albus glares at his sister. "Ha bloody ha." He mutters. "Oh here he comes." Albus' eyes are looking over my head and I turn around to see James.

"Hey little bro," James greets with his signature cocky smile. "Other family members," he adds to the rest of the Potter/Weasley clan.

"Hey Jamesy," I say to wind him up. He actually doesn't mind me calling him that, but makes a big scene of it when I refer to him as that in public.

Today, however, James must be in a very good mood because he only laughs at my nickname. "Do any of you know where Domi is?" He asks.

"Nah," I say. "Haven't seen Dom in a while actually – I just assumed you two were plotting something."

"Well we are. But don't tell Tori; she'll have absolute kittens." James admits quietly.

"Don't tell Tori _what_?" Victoire demands from behind James who turns a funny shade of pale and tries to reason with our eldest cousin.

"Oh, hey, Tor! What are you doing back at school?" James tries to wriggle out of it, but Victoire can be very scary when she wants to be – she's the closest thing we have to parental guidance when we're at Hogwarts.

"Oh, there's Dom! Later guys!" James runs off to mutter something in Dominique's ear – the two of them snigger like first years and head off into the Entrance Hall.

"God, I hate it when those two are up to something." Victoire mutters. "Alright, you lot, I'll see you around – I'm just here to pick up some of my old school stuff from last year." Victoire explains.

"How's stuff with Teddy?" I ask and Tori grins wriggling her left hand in our general direction. We gasp.

"Gimme that." Lily practically launches herself across the table and snatches Victoire's hand. Lily and I study the ring on her finger with sighs of envy.

"Damn, congratulations," Lily says.

"Yeah, I'm super happy for you, Tor," I say.

She smiles. "Thanks, guys."

"When did this happen?" Albus asks.

"He asked me the other week," Victoire says with a dreamy smile on her flawless face and we can't help but smile with her.

"Give my best to Teddy and everyone at home," I say. Victoire gives me a hug.

"Thanks, Rosie." Victoire checks her watch. "Alright, I really need to be off now – but keep that sister of mine out of trouble!"

We laugh and say our goodbyes.

When she's gone, Lily, Albus and I all turn into each other. "Well that wasn't much of a surprise, was it?" Lily states.

"Not really." I agree.

"We've kind of seen it coming since they were – what – 14?" Albus says.

"Something like that." Lily and I agree.

We all go back to eating until Clem starts a conversation with Albus about Quidditch and I am asked about the upcoming match between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"What?" I ask stupidly.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor, Quidditch match, next week." Albus says slowly and patronisingly clearly.

"Yes, alright." I mutter. "And no, no I wasn't aware." I add.

It will be the first game Scorpius and I have played against each other in a while. And furthermore, it's the first game since the accident and everyone has been training like crazy – except me.

"James is going crazy – you really need to get back out on the pitch, Rosie," Albus tells me seriously and I just make a face.

"I know, I _know_," I insist. "I promise I'll be at the next practise."

"It's at 7 tomorrow."

"_Fine_." I grumble.

After Potions class the next day I drag myself down from the common room in my Quidditch gear and my broomstick slung unceremoniously over my shoulder. It's a cold evening and I'd rather be curled up by the fire reading, but I can't let James down. Not again.

When I do get to the pitch, it's misty and the perfectly cut grass is peppered with moisture underfoot. I'm the first one here apart from James and when he sees me he hails me in delight.

"Evening, Rosie! So glad you could make it – this upcoming match is important,"

"I know," I assure him. "I don't want to let you all down again."

"As long as you score all our winning goals next weekend," James winks at me.

"Well as long as you manage to save all of Slytherin's winning goals," I retort jokingly as the rest of the team arrive: Dominique and Lily are my fellow chasers with Albus as seeker. Two third year beaters; Alex Chase and Simon Fellows are the last to turn up and James (our Keeper and Captain) starts us off warming up our bodies. We finally get up into the air and practise throwing the Quaffle to warm up our hand eye coordination and then we're having flying races through hoops that James has formed out of magic in the air.

It's a long practise and I recognise that I'm not in the shape I was a few weeks ago, but it's been fun; and really good to be do something again with my team to take my mind off things.

The rest of the week passes fairly uneventfully; Dom and James pull off a massive prank involving Bertie Botts beans and fluorescent pink cauldrons in Potions, Lily goes on a date with Lysander Scamander, Clem grumbles about everything and Jennie silently drools over Albus.

Saturday is finally here and from the minute I wake up, I'm anxious and feel horribly sick to the stomach with nerves and fear.

"Clem, I can't do it." I say, lying in bed.

"Shut up," is her sleepy reply before rolling over and falling back asleep.

"Jennie?" I ask the darkness.

"Mm?"

"I'm nervous."

"Of course you are, but don't worry. It will work out so much better than you think. And just remember to stay calm." Jennie replies patiently.

"Thanks." I say quietly. "Damnit, why did it have to be a _dinner_ date? I'm going to be thinking about it all freaking day."

"Stop complaining, Weasley," Jennie teases.

I smile to myself and roll over to check my bedside clock. It's ten in the morning and the morning light is bleeding through the ruby red curtains and onto the threadbare rug by the mini heater in the middle of the room.

I get out of bed, open the curtains and swiftly receive three pillows thrown forcefully at my back from my sleepy dorm mates.

"Get up, you lazy things, it's mid morning!" I sing, snatch my towels off the heating rail and sweep into the bathroom away from abusive language and even more abusive objects being thrown at me.

Beneath the hot shower, I lather up my hair and spend longer than usual conditioning it, and rinsing and washing myself in my favourite orange spice body wash. I don't have to worry about being hurried as I can almost accurately predict that Liz, Clem and Jennie will all be asleep when I go back into the room.

I do my legs and wash yesterday's make up from my face before shutting off the hot water and step out, wrapping a fluffy towel around my body and another one over my hair.

I towel myself dry, put on underwear and try to dry my hair carefully as not to make it look frizzy. I apply coconut body butter on my legs, brush my teeth, and finally leave the steamy room into the colder bedroom where the girls are actually awake and lounging on beds with the curtains wide open.

Liz is lying on her stomach flicking through a magazine with waning interest; Clem is lying on her back with her head dangling off the foot of the bed as she chats animatedly to a sleepy Jennie. She's sat cross legged at the end of the bed with her eyes and dark hair just visible out of the top of her duvet cocoon.

"I do hope you're not going out like that," Liz quips and I roll my eyes.

"Very funny, Bennett," I retort and begin rooting through my trunk with no inspiration. I finally pull out my thick trusty, now bagging slightly at the knee, and my Quidditch jersey for comfort.

I need something to comfort me, and my thick jersey with the Gryffindor sigil, red and gold stripes and my name and number on the back is just what I need. It's the uniform we wear fro practise in the winter months; the long sleeves and heavy material are heaven sent when James forces us out in sub zero temperatures.

I'm finally dressed and I've performed a drying spell on my hair as Jennie gets in the shower and Liz and Clem drag themselves out of bed to get ready.

By the time all four of us are ready to face Hogwarts, it's practically lunchtime when we enter the Great Hall.

The Potter/Weasley clan hail me and we begin discussing tactics in hushed tones for the upcoming game when I'm tapped on the shoulder.

"Uhm, Rose?"

"FRATENISING WITH THE ENEMY." Lily screams excitably in the face of Scorpius Malfoy. "STOP EAVESDROPPING ON OUR TACTICS."

"Lily, shut up," Albus orders her tiredly.

"Rose?" Scorpius prompts again looking away from me. Great. He can't even look me in the eye.

Albus looks from me to Scorpius and back again, wondering if he should say anything to either of his two best friends.

"Sure." I say wearily and get up from the table, following him into the slightly quieter Entrance Hall. "So what's up?"

"About tonight." Scorpius mumbles looking at the floor. I resist the urge to reach out, take his face into my hands and make him look at me. "Meet me here at six?"

"Yeah." I say quietly.

"Thank you … for doing this," Scorpius says quietly and I see his eyebrows knit together. "I really –"

"Look at me." I say suddenly.

Scorpius lifts his head but his eyes are still looking over my head – anywhere but me.

"No. Look at me." I insist.

Reluctantly, Scorpius' eyes find mine and when he looks me dead straight in the eye, I feel something stir in the pit of my stomach.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"I'll see you later." Scorpius clears his throat and I nod once to show him I understand. He nods in reply and suddenly walks past me and I watch him trot up the marble staircase with a faraway look on his face.

With a sigh and go back into the Great Hall and settle myself amongst my cousins again, and step right in the middle of a bickering match between Lily and Dominique.

"Where are your glasses, Weaslebee?" Lily teases and Dominique scowls.

"_Lily_." She hisses and squints around. "Rose?" She asks to make sure as I step up to her.

"Yeah it's me, Dom," I assure her.

"Lily's got my glasses again," Dom whimpers, clutching at my arm.

James and Albus grab their sister as Lily struggles and I manage to prise Dominique's glasses out of Lily's fingers. I hand them to her and Dom puts them on, thanking me, James and Al before chasing Lily out of the Great Hall yelling abuse.

After lunch, I hang around in the common room with Jennie and Liz while Clem actually does homework in the library.

It's a horrible day and we're at a loss of what to do; I'm killing time until I have to go and get ready and it's dragging by painfully.

Liz and I are in the middle of a game of Wizard Chess with Jennie absently watching when Albus comes over to us.

"Ladies," he greets solemnly with a bow.

"Yes?" I say suspiciously.

"I wonder if I may have a walk with you, Jennifer?" Albus doesn't even look at me; his careful green eyes are trained on Jennie's reaction. She blushes slightly and gets to her feet.

"Sure," she says slowly and follows Al to the Portrait Hole and they slip out of it.

"Damn," I breathe. "I want to follow them."

"Same," Liz murmurs. "D'you think he's finally going to ask her out?"

I shrug. "Merlin only knows with that Potter lad."

"Rose, it's half five." Clem wanders over to us and tells me this casually.

"_Shit_," I hiss and race to my dorm in a flustered hurry.

_Okay, okay, calm down_. I have half an hour to dress, do hair, makeup and run down to the Entrance Hall.

I strip off my clothes, dumping them in a heap on the floor and step into my dress. I make an attempt at twisting up my hair and I hurriedly throw some make-up on. I'm finally ready and I take a minute to look in the mirror.

I don't look like me. I look older. And more worried. I look a bit like Mum.

I throw my travelling cloak over my shoulders and scoop up my heels in one hand so I can run down to the Entrance Hall without falling down the stairs and breaking my neck.

Skidding to a halt in the Entrance Hall in front of the statue of the architect of Hogwarts, I try to catch my breath before Scorpius arrives. I slip on my silver high heeled shoes and try to look nonchalant.

"Evening," Scorpius says as he glides up to me in a formal black dress robes.

"Hey," I answer.

We look at each other for a second until Scorpius reluctantly offers me his arm and I reluctantly take it.

Slipping my arm through his, I feel how tensely he's holding himself and we begin to walk down the cobbled pathway towards Hogsmeade. It's a short 10 minute brisk walk, and a 15 minute leisurely stroll when the sun is shining. Tonight, however, it's cold, but at least no rain – yet.

"Good day?" He asks me stiffly.

"Long." I reply.

"I broke up with Macy." Scorpius admits quietly.

I struggle not to get too over excited about this and instead I act as if it literally means nothing to me. "Oh?" Is all I say.

"She didn't take it well, and she got mean about you –"

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask him suddenly. We both stop.

Scorpius opens his mouth to talk but then decides against it and tries to make me walk with him again. I relent.

"What did she say?" I ask.

Scorpius laughs bitterly. "Nothing you want to know, Weasley."

"Oh so we're back to surname formality now then, are we?" I snap. "Malfoy." I add, remembering him telling me never to call him that again.

"Don't do this," Scorpius begs me tiredly. "I've given up a lot for you."

I don't reply. I don't know how.

The rest of the walk to Hogsmeade in silence and we get seated in the candlelit restaurant over by the Eastern wall. Scorpius' parents aren't here yet and I feel like I'm going to throw up; Scorpius looks as nervous as I feel and is twisting his hands together. Without thinking I place my hand on top of his tangled fingers to squeeze them reassuringly.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful?" Scorpius breathes.

"No, you missed that out," I tease lightly to diffuse the tension.  
"Well you do," he says, his blue eyes trained on the door. "Absolutely stunning."  
I blush.

The door of the restaurant opens and in come two people who could only be Mr and Mrs Malfoy.


End file.
